


Primal

by KuteKittehs



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cannibalism, Confused Will, Feelings, Free Will, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Kid Will Graham, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Teen Hannibal Lecter, Teen Will Graham, Will Graham & Beverly Katz Friendship, Will Graham is So Done, Will Knows, everyone does
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 21,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10377363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuteKittehs/pseuds/KuteKittehs
Summary: Unbeknownst to him, Will is in an arranged marriage with Hannibal of the Lecter tribe; a tribe known mostly for its cannibalism of their victims.Will wants no part of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I have always had this strange love for tribal/clan sort of stories of ancient times. 
> 
> Then I played Far Cry Primal and just... I loved being in that world. I just wondered what it would be like in that world and then wondered about Hannibal and Will. So, I guess this is inspired by that game? Also, I stole the title from the game too. Sue me. Please don't, I beg.
> 
> Also, shout out to my friend Gedney (good job) for their wonderful work as a beta (look at me being nice).

Gathering fruits carefully and quickly, Alana remembered to scan her surroundings every now and again. She had spent her entire life learning the jungle but no matter how experienced one was, no matter how careful, there was still danger lurking, waiting to take life.

She was almost done collecting food for her tribe when she heard it. At first, her mind didn't register what the sound was. Then she tensed.

Wailing.

It was piercing, stabbing her right to the core. She knew not what the sound belonged to and she debated whether it would be wise to investigate. Logically, she knew it would be foolish to look but she had never heard such a desperate sound and had never felt such a strong pull towards anything before.

Despite all of her uncertainties, she hung her fruit basket on a high branch, planning to collect it upon her return, and looked towards the direction the sound came from. Without further thought on the matter, she moved towards the haunting sound.

She travelled swiftly yet cautiously through the dense jungle. She listened attentively for other sounds, particularly those of predators, but she could only hear the screeching that was putting her on edge. The closer she got the more her body tensed and heart quickened.

Finally, she reached the source of the sound and found the tension draining away and her heart melting.

Before her, wailing and crying, was a child. The child, barely a year old, had dark curls atop their head and watery blue eyes that met hers with a look of hopelessness and fear. Almost immediately upon making eye contact, the child hushed.

Alana, crouched low to the floor, slowly made her way to the infant. She smiled softly when small hands reached for her, making grabbing motions. Carefully, she lifted the baby from the floor and inspected him to ensure he was not hurt.

She became a mother the moment she laid eyes on the small baby, pulling him close to her heart.

** 

Chief Crawford had, despite her fears, accepted the baby into the tribe without trouble. He had known of Alana's desire for a child and he found it cruel to leave a defenceless infant in the jungle. However, he was not overly optimistic for the tribe's acceptance, given the fearful and anxious looks his people were already throwing the small baby.

"You know," he began slowly, carefully and instantly Alana was prepared to defend the child sleeping peacefully in her arms, "although I accept the baby into our tribe I fear the people will not be as understanding." He looked out at his people, sad that they seemed unable to accept the child.

"It is not their concern," Alana retorted. She gripped the small baby in her arms closer. She had  clothed him in rabbit furs to keep him warm before she had gone to Jack Crawford to ask his acceptance. "They fear he is a bad omen because I found him in the jungle but I believe he is a sign of good luck, a gift from the gods."

The male grunted as a reply, turning his back on the woman and child to return to his hut. "I only hope he finds acceptance from the people one day," he said before disappearing inside his hut.

Taking that as her cue to leave, Alana began the short trek to her own hut, on the outskirts of the tribe, to begin caring for the still sleeping infant. "I am your mother now," she murmured softly, pointedly ignoring the looks of her fellow tribesmen, "Will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope this makes you interested for more? 
> 
> I've got a couple chapters written but there are a few things I still need to figure out.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been many years since Alana had brought back the small baby to her tribe and Will was now a healthy child of seven. And he was yet to be accepted by the people of his tribe.

Will, however, was not bothered by the way his tribesmen treated him. In fact, he preferred the way they ignored him and allowed him to wander off on his own. It meant he could disappear to be alone.

The only person, besides Chief Crawford, Will felt comfortable around was his mother Alana. She had cared for him since the day she found him and often reminded him how much of a blessing he was to her.

"Mother?" Will called as he made his way through the village. He noticed his mother's hair as dark as night and her beautiful doe skin clothing near to the main entrance to the village. As he was making his way towards her, he was surprised to find Chief Crawford, his wife Bella, and a group of his tribe’s best warriors across from a group of different tribe’s people.

They had blood red war paint across their bodies in various patterns, many covered in pelts from wolves and bears. They were all large, muscled, with scars, and held an air of deadliness around them that instantly caused Will to feel on edge.

Realising he was probably not supposed to hear the exchange, he hid himself in a small bush, straining to hear the words being spoken. "Greetings, warriors of tribe Lecter," his chief began but Will struggled to listen to what else he said after the mention of the tribe’s name.

They were formidable warriors. It was rumoured they had never lost a battle and tore through threats and innocents alike. What made his blood run cold though was remembering why the Lecter tribe was so famously feared: they feast on the flesh of their victims. 

Will began to slowly back off. His heart had started to beat faster. He had no idea why they were here but he knew should they want to the Lecter tribe would easily decimate them.

Will ran, not noticing a pair of blood red eyes following his movements.

**

Will refused to stop running until he had reached his safe place. His safe place, as he had dubbed it, was an area of the jungle which was far out enough from the village to feel alone but also close enough to hear sounds of distress. The area itself was thick with brush and surrounded by tall trees that towered over Will.

Within a hollowed-out tree that's entrance was surrounded by brambles, Will had made himself a small den. Often, he'd disappear here to feel the jungle surround him and clear his mind.

He'd been returning here more frequently lately due to his new companion Winston, a small wolf pup he had rescued from death. When he had found the pup it had been skinny, with its bones protruding sharply, malnourished and whimpering.

After bringing the pup back to health, the two had become close. Winston was still small, even for a wolf pup, and Will suspected he had been the runt of his litter. That was likely why he'd been left in the first place.

Will had been caring for the pup for almost a year now. "Winston," Will called softly after he'd crawled under the brambles into the hollowed-out space. He found the creature curled up against the wall asleep.

"Winston," Will tried again, throwing down some rabbit meat by the pup. The wolf's dark ear twitched at the sound and his nose began to sniff the air even before his eyes opened. He sat up, sniffing at the meat offered, then snapped it up, tail wagging slowly.

He stretched as Will ran his fingers through the long, soft fur along his side. He yawned, pink tongue and sharp teeth showing, before he nuzzled into Will's hand.

"How I wish my people would accept you," Will murmured, leaning his head against the wolf's neck. Winston's tail wagged lazily, brushing against the young boy's leg. "They would fear you though, the idiots," he grumbled angrily, forcing himself to relax when he noticed Winston tensing in response.

Will sighed. "They would fear you, a friend, but seem fine with the Lecter's, an enemy, at their gate."


	3. Chapter 3

After spending time with Winston, Will felt better. Although he was still worried about the Lecters and what they would want from his tribe, he felt a bit more relaxed from his time spent with his only friend.

Slowly, hoping the threatening tribe would be gone, he made his way back home. He slipped into the village quietly, ignoring and being ignored, and made his way towards the small hut he shared with his adoptive mother.

He almost made it without a problem when he rounded a corner and smashed into someone's legs. He made a small sound of surprise as he stumbled backwards, his blue eyes flitting up to the person.

There stood a large teenager with light hair and dark, piercing eyes. His face held a hint of amusement as he regarded Will with those eyes, blood red in colour. "Careful, little one," he said, reaching down to balance him.

He felt himself tense and pull away from the gentle hand, feeling a sick sensation creep over himself as he realised who this person was. He was a member of the Lecter tribe and by the way he held himself, he was important.

Will felt himself go rigid with fear. He did what he thought anyone would have done. He ran.

"What an interesting little pup," the man commented, the words unheard by the fleeing child, smile stretching to show sharp teeth. "An interesting little pup indeed."

**

When Will eventually reached his home, he felt tired and scared. He didn't like the anxiety swirling in his head. Their guests gave him a bad feeling, something more than them being strong warriors. He knew there had to be more to their arrival, something he didn't know.

However, seeing his mother turn towards him with her lips pulled into a soft smile, he instantly felt safer. She opened her arms in invitation and Will ran into them, snuggling close to her heart.

The fear he felt ebbed away slowly but didn't fully leave. He could feel, despite how much she tried to hide it, his mother was on edge. "Why are they here?" He found himself asking.

Her spine stiffened, "they are here so we can work on a treaty."

Will wrinkled his nose. He didn't think the Lecter tribe were the type to make allies and peace with other tribes.

When Will opened his mouth once again to speak, to ask why they would agree to a treaty, she shushed him. She lovingly kissed his forehead. "Sleep," she ordered quietly, lips brushing his head as she spoke.

Even though he wanted to know more, even though he hated not knowing, Will listened.


	4. Chapter 4

As Will was moving towards the edge of the village, intending to spend his time with Winston, one of the village girls who he had never gotten along with marched up to him. Her fire red hair billowed out behind her and her blue eyes were narrowed.

Sighing, Will tried to dart away but she stepped into his path. "What do you want, Freddie?" He asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to be the first to say goodbye even if it's going to be a while," she told him with a smug look on her face. She obviously knew something that he didn't.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Will grumbled. When all he got was a dark chuckle, Will moved forward, pushing past the girl.

"I mean, at least I'm not the one being thrown to them," Freddie called after him.

"What a rude girl," a voice behind him mused and Will jumped. He spun around with wide eyes, taking in the man from yesterday, and Freddie's strange words were forgotten the moment he saw the man. "And how are you, little pup?" He asked in his deep voice.

"Uh, I-well," Will mumbled, fidgeting in place. "Are you going to eat me?" He blurted and then winced. He began to panic, looking up at the smile that showed sharp, pointed teeth.

"No, little pup," the man laughed, red eyes boring into Will's blue ones. "I'm Hannibal and I plan to do more than just eat you." His smile widened and Will noticed the faint red staining his teeth, "I plan to devour you."

And, once again, Will fled.

**

After three days, both tribes seemed happy with the agreement they'd come to. Having no reason to stay any longer, the Lecter's were leaving to return to their homeland.

Will watched the man, Hannibal, as he lead his people towards the village entrance. He felt himself relaxing the closer they got to leaving.

Then, as though sensing his stare, Hannibal turned and locked their eyes together. His lips pulled up into a smirk and he nodded his head at Will. The younger boy felt himself go cold. He knew that look and it startled him. Will shuddered, turning away and heading home. Will desperately hoped that would be the last he saw of them.

Because those had been the eyes of a predator watching their prey.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a little while since I last updated. I mean... it's only been a little over two weeks but it feels like it's been such a long time since I last did anything with this story.
> 
> Anyways, I've just been toying with some ideas for other stories. I've already got an idea for a wolf au and a mer-creature au that I'm looking forward to writing.

When Will turned fifteen he expected his mother to smile at him and kiss his head of curls as she did each year but he awoke to an empty hut. He frowned. Pushing away his furs, he stood from his bed and realised he'd been alone for some time already.

He sighed as he left the hut, deciding he'd find out where his mother was before he went to see Winston. Thinking of the wolf made him smile with pride. The small, fragile little creature he had saved and nurtured had grown bigger and was now a sight to behold.

He began making his way through the village. His eyes roved the familiar area. As usual, he ignored the looks he received from his fellow tribes people. He focused on his task, on finding his mother.

However, he was surprised when instead he came across someone he had hoped to never see again. There, looking at him with a strange look on his face, was Hannibal of the Lecter tribe. 

"Hello again, little pup," Hannibal greeted. His eyes were dark as they drank in the sight of Will. Will felt like he was on display before the older man. He nodded curtly, not wanting to anger the man, before turning and stalking away. He could feel those blood red eyes on his back as he made his escape.

However, he didn't get far before Freddie was in his face with her smug smile. "Well, freak, looks like the day has finally come," she told him with a knowing look in her eyes. Will frowned. "Oh, you still don't know?" She questioned him. Her only answer was a withering scowl. "They haven't told you? Will, you're being thrown away."

Fear curled inside Will's chest, tightening until he struggled to breath. "You're lying," he choked out, the anxiety bubbling up in scalding waves. Her light chuckle made it worse, the fear burning his chest painfully.

"No, Will, I'm not. We don't want you," she told him easily. "I mean," she shrugged, "we never did."

Anger. The fear was being replaced with an intense, cold fury to the point he was unable to think clearly. "You're finally being thrown out and every single one of us have been waiting for it," she continued, unaware of the dangerous shift in the boy before her.

"I'm sure even Alana regrets saving you from the jungle," Freddie said with amusement.

That was it. Will growled, launching himself at the girl, scratching and attempting to bite like some sort of wild animal. She yelped as the two of them went toppling to the floor. She began to struggle, wriggling and bucking to throw the male off of her.

Eventually, she managed to roll away from Will and she panted in exhaustion at the effort it had taken. Her eyes were wide as they stared at the boy in front of her.

His eyes were angry and dark, glaring at her with hatred. She noticed his nails had drying blood under them and that his lips had a dribble of blood running down to his chin. That was when she realised she was bleeding.

"You bit me," she accused, lifting her hand to her neck where Will had managed to bite hard enough to make her bleed. She shifted away from him. "You're a monster!" She screeched at him, getting up and running.

Shaking with adrenalin and anger, Will watched her go. His eyes moved over to the few people of his tribe that had witnessed the scene and cringed away from their horrified stares. He could hear their terrified whispers and it made guilt clog his throat.

"It seems the little pup has grown into a wolf," an amused voice from behind him caused Will to jump. He looked behind him to see Hannibal watching him with a calculating look. "Well, Will, did that feel good?" Hannibal asked him with obvious interest.

Will ignored the man and walked away.

**

Will crawled into his safe place and moved towards Winston. Lazily, the wolf's tail began to wag and he pressed his muzzle against Will's hand. When Will pressed his face into the warm, soft fur of the wolf's side, Winston only reacted by licking the top of his head.

"I don't understand," Will told the wolf dejectedly. He lifted his head to look at Winston with watery eyes. The wolf just whined, curling around the boy.


	6. Chapter 6

Eventually, Will returned to the village. He knew there would be punishment for what he did to Freddie, that Chief Crawford would be angry about what he'd done. He hoped the man would take into account how little trouble Will had caused over the years besides this.

However, when he returned he was greeted not with a look of anger but a look of complete sadness. That was unusual, Will knew, and that put him on edge more than facing his chief's anger.

Then Freddie's words of being thrown away came back and he knew. He knew she had been telling the truth, that she hadn't just been trying to hurt him.

"Will," Chief Crawford began, his voice tired, "we have something important to discuss. Please, come with me."

Nodding, Will followed the chief back to the man's hut. In the hut was Bella, her face pulled into an irritated frown, and beside her sat Will's mother, whose eyes held unshed tears. Then across from the two women sat Hannibal and a woman from the Lecter tribe. Chief Crawford ushered Will inside, allowing the boy to sit beside his mother, and then took his own place beside his wife.

"Now, we are here to discuss the marriage of Hannibal Lecter, chief of the Lecter tribe, to Will of the Crawford tribe," Chief Crawford began, ignoring the way Will tensed. He continued, despite the shocked look he was receiving from the boy, "as discussed before, Will was promised to you for when he turned eighteen."

"And when did I get a say in this?" Will barked at the man, anger bubbling within him. He turned to his mother with a hurt look, "why did you agree to just throw me away?"

"Will," she began softly, reaching a hand towards him. At the betrayed look he gave her, she flinched and retracted her hand. 

"No, this is ridiculous! I never agreed to this, I didn't even know about this," Will shouted, standing up. He rounded on Hannibal, pointing an accusing finger at him, "you intended to give me to him from the very start and never tell me."

"Will!" The chief yelled, his eyes blazing. "You are being disrespectful and it would do you good to remember whom you are speaking to."

The boy turned to him. "I'm being disrespectful? You planned to throw me away and never tell me but I'm being disrespectful?" He laughed without amusement. He knew he was crossing a line but he was too angry to care. "I refuse."

With that, he stalked from the hut.

**

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Will chanted, kicking rocks from his path. His whole body thrummed with unreleased anger. "How didn't I realise? I was so stupid."

He made his way to his safe place, whistling sharply outside the hollowed out tree. Winston was by his side almost instantly, ears alert and tail raised. "We're leaving," Will told the animal, running his hand over the wolf's ears to calm himself.

When he turned to go further into the jungle however, he smashed into a hard chest and stumbled backwards. He looked up into amused red eyes and felt his anger surge back to him. "Oh, great," Will seethed.

"And where, do tell, is my little wolf going?" Hannibal asked. He looked at Winston who had his hackles raised with his ears pinned back against his head and was growling. "My little wolf has a little wolf of his own," Hannibal mused aloud.

"I'm not your little wolf," Will told him angrily. He pushed past the other man, Winston growling at Hannibal again before following closely at Will's heels. "I'm not your anything."

"You are to be my husband and help me in leading my tribe," Hannibal informed him, moving to follow him. He ignored the wolf's warning growl as he moved to walk beside the younger man. "You were promised to me and I always get what's promised to me," it was said as though it were fact and Will shivered in fear.

"Well, I'm going to be the one thing you don't get," Will replied, glaring up at the man. When he felt fingers grip his chin he stilled. He froze completely when lips pressed against his.

Hannibal pulled away, taking in the shocked look on the boy's face, "on the contrary, I believe you already are mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm struggling a little with writing the next few chapters. It shouldn't be a big deal though, I am trying my best to work around the problems I'm facing with it. I know what direction I plan to take the story but I'm just having a little trouble with getting it down.
> 
> I'm trying to get around the problems and I'm still enjoying writing it so it shouldn't be a big deal :)


	7. Chapter 7

After a moment, Will's mind registered the fact that Hannibal had just kissed him and he decided the best course of action was to punch the man in the face. He felt a strange satisfaction at the surprise on Hannibal's face and said, "I am not your anything, whatever my chief said, so you won't touch me again or I will set Winston on you."

Almost as though he was proving Will's point, Winston gave a menacing growl.

And then Will was marching off through the jungle and towards the village, Winston close at his heels.

**

It wasn't until he was in the village, Winston pressed close to his legs, that he realised what he had done. He was a little scared, yes, but he couldn't bring himself to regret punching Hannibal. He worried what his chief would do and what the Lecter tribe might think should they find out Will had punched someone so high ranking but overall he felt satisfied.

He would not accept this without a fight.

When Winston gave a small whine Will also realised the wolf had never been in the village before. Almost immediately, he felt the horrified and fearful gazes of his fellow tribe members.

He placed a reassuring hand on the wolf's head, as much for Winston's benefit as it was his own, and walked at a sedate pace to his hut. He hoped his mother wasn't there. He loved her still, of course he did, but he couldn't help but feel betrayed. He wondered how long she had known about this and felt anger coil in his gut once more.

As he was making his way home, he noticed Freddie glaring at him. Her skin was smothered in bruises and she had a few nasty, red marks scratched on her arms but what really caught Will's attention was the scab on her neck. It looked painful.

He turned to look at her. Wisely, she remained quiet and walked away.

**

Inside his hut, Will was relieved to find it empty.

He allowed Winston to sniff around and familiarise himself with the place. He idly wondered what his chief would say about the wolf but no matter what anyone said he would not give up his best friend.

Tired from the day, Will settled down into his furs, Winston curling up at his side, and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter done before my writing problems kicked in BUT my beta Gedney helped me with what would work so I've got another two chapters after this one done! So, yeah, he can be pretty great sometimes.


	8. Chapter 8

When Will awoke he knew Alana had returned. She was in the middle of the hut, bent over a cooking pot. He suspected the smell of her cooking was what had roused him from his sleep.

Surprisingly, Winston had remained asleep, Will noted as he sat up. Looking over at Alana, he realised he didn't know what to say to her. She'd been by his side his whole life, she'd been there for him... but now she wanted to get rid of him.

He felt sick.

Silently, Will slipped from the furs and left the hut without Alana even realising he'd awakened. He knew he could not remain mad at her forever - she had, after all, saved his life and raised him - but he could not help feeling upset. Wanting to clear his mind a little, Will decided to walk to the river that ran through the village.

He'd almost made it there when he heard the distinct sound of paws following him. He glanced over his shoulder to see Winston, tailing wagging proudly, right behind him and couldn't help the smile that overcame his face. No matter what he had his best friend. He reached down and stroked the soft fur of the wolf.

**

Sat with his feet dangling into the cool water, Will thought about everything. Winston pressed his wet nose against Will's shoulder so the boy began petting the Wolf mindlessly, too busy mulling over everything to really pay attention.

However, he was still aware enough to realise when a new presence sat beside him. He looked over and wanted to sigh at the sight of Alana.

"Look, I really want to be alone right now," he told her. He refused to continue looking at her and so turned his attention to the little fish swimming past his feet in the water.

"I understand," she began softly, "but I just wanted to apologise."

"I can't," he whispered, voice breaking slightly. Worried, Winston pressed closer to his side and Will buried his hands in the fur, grounding himself with the familiar sensation. "I just can't," he repeated.

She nodded and left.

He pressed his face into Winston's neck for comfort.


	9. Chapter 9

Not wanting to spend the night with Alana in their hut, Will stayed in his tree with Winston. It was cold that night so he had to press tight to the wolf for warmth as his mind swirled with thoughts.

Once he awoke, he knew there was not much else he could do but return home. Yet it no longer truly felt like home. He walked back to the hut with Winston by his side.

Inside, he saw Alana was once again bent over the cooking pot. His stomach growled lightly.

"Good morning," she said.

"Morning," he replied. Winston nosed gently at his hand before wandering around the room sniffing intently. Will made his way over to her side. "What's that?" He asked, looking into the pot.

"Boar," she answered.

There was an obvious awkwardness between them.

Slowly, he opened his arms. She understood the gesture, had been the one making it for the past fifteen years, and he watched as tears began to fill her eyes as she stepped into his embrace. "I'm not happy but no matter what you will always be my mother."

She gripped his shoulders and pressed her face into his neck as she began to sob. Her tears made his neck and shoulder wet but he didn't mind, merely held her closer and stroked her midnight hair.

"I'm so sorry," she said when she had managed to compose herself. "I didn't want you to be chosen but it wasn't my choice. I swear to you that I tried to fight Chief Crawford over it."

Those words had been what he had desperately been hoping to hear and soothed the ache in his chest somewhat. "You realise I'm not going to go through with it, right?"

Her expression was grim as she said, "Hannibal wants no other."

"Why does he want me?" Will grumbled, mostly to himself.

"I don't know. He was told that he would marry whomever Chief Crawford decided for him closer to the time but then Hannibal said unless it was you he would not agree. The Chief could find no fault with this and so agreed," she explained.

"Well, I find fault with it," Will grouched, his scowl making her smile in fond, motherly exasperation. He could detect some pride in her expression though and so he grinned at her. Once again he swore he would not go through with it before helping himself to some of the food from the pot.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Right. Please don't hate me but I messed up quite a bit. This is the actual chapter 10 and the one that I posted without realising was actually chapter 11... I'm so sorry for the trouble.
> 
> Okay, so... this is the real chapter 10 guys...

When midday rolled around, Bella came for Will. The serious looking woman told him that he was expected in the Chief's hut within the hour. Even if Will was now fifteen and no longer a child, he doubted he would ever stop feeling fearfully respectful when her serious eyes landed on him.

With no other option, Will walked to the hut, Winston tailing him happily. He'd forgotten what it felt like to walk through the tribe without his four legged friend by his side. It was easier to ignore the scathing looks people threw him.

He entered and saw his Chief sat there looking tired and angry. "Will," Jack greeted.

Will inclined his head before sitting. He ordered Winston to do the same and the wolf instantly sat beside the boy.

"Well, I suppose we should start with the beast," Chief Crawford began, raising a brow at Winston who was sat obediently. "The wolf is a wild animal, a free spirit, yet you have tamed it."

"No," Will replied quickly. "Winston is still a free spirit and he is still a wild animal. That won't ever change. He is, however, my friend. I have not tamed him, I know he could leave should he wish to."

At the sound of his name, Winston's tail began to thump against the ground. His eyes moved to Will and the wolf gave a content yip. Will knew that Winston was still a wolf even if he was his friend; Winston was here by choice.

"Now that we've addressed that, we must talk about your marriage to Hannibal," the Chief said, changing the subject.

"Not happening," Will answered.

"Will, this is not for debate," Chief Crawford told him sternly, his eyebrows pinching together. "You will be marrying Hannibal after your eighteenth summer."

"I refuse to just be given away," Will argued. Sensing his growing distress, Winston nudged him gently.

The Chief frowned. "Will," he warned, "I have told you that this is not for debate. You will be marrying Hannibal and nothing you say about it matters. I understand that this is stressful but it will be much easier if you decide to work with us." When the boy just looked petulant, the Chief continued, "I agreed with Hannibal that you would marry him when you turned eighteen."

"Why would you make such an agreement with people like them anyways?" Will asked. His mind flashed to all the stories he had heard about the Lecter tribe. He knew they were vicious,  that they were ferocious. He knew, above all, they were dangerously deadly.

Sighing, the Chief answered, "they are a formidable foe, Will, and I do not wish to go against them. We wanted protection from them as well as other tribes. They will give us this protection."

Bella entered the hut then. "Hannibal wishes to speak to you," she told her husband, ignoring Will's presence entirely, before she turned and left.

"We can continue our talk another time," Chief Crawford said, gesturing for Will to go.

Will inclined his head, a respectful gesture, and left, Winston by his side. 

As he was leaving, he passed Hannibal. He could feel those intense blood red eyes watching him as he went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so stupid xD
> 
> I honestly can't believe I did this. I'm really sorry.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I messed up. Please don't hate me but I accidentally posted chapter 11 (this one) as chapter 10... Anyone who already read this chapter will want to read the previous chapter... I'm so sorry for the trouble.

"I just don't see why it has to be me," Will grumbled to Winston as he hefted his bow higher up his shoulder. They were making their way through a denser part of the jungle on the hunt for some food. "He could have anyone so why me?"

Winston barked in answer, trotting ahead of Will a few paces before he suddenly became still. His whole body became tensed, as though ready to spring, and his ears swivelled around as he tried to listen. Sensing something, Will also stilled.

And then he turned lightening quick with his arrow already knocked and bow already drawn to find... "Hannibal?"

"Hello, little wolf," Hannibal greeted.

"What are you doing out here?" Will asked, tentatively lowering his bow. His eyes narrowed at the man before him. "Were you following me?" He questioned angrily.

Hannibal smirked. "My dear little wolf this area is dangerous. I was merely looking out for my future husband," Hannibal said as he moved closer to Will a little.

Snorting, Will shook his head. "Yeah, right," Will countered, "I've already told you I'm not marrying you."

 Hannibal's eyes glinted dangerously. "Will, we will be wed," Hannibal answered simply. They remained there for a while, just staring at one another, before Hannibal turned and walked away.

Will finally allowed the shiver of fear he'd been suppressing.

**

After Hannibal had left, Will had felt an even stronger desire to just clear his head and hunt. 

He jogged further into the jungle with Winston by his side. The two of them moved swiftly. Then Will paused, noticing some deer tracks. He crouched down to them and realised that they were still fresh. He felt Winston move closer and watched as Winston sniffed at them.

Then Winston, obviously knowing where the scent lead, shot off and Will rushed to follow him. He ran as fast as he could to keep pace with his four-legged friend. The wind whipping past him and the feel of the earth beneath his feet made him feel exhilerated. It felt like it had only been a few minutes of running when Winston began slowing down but the blood pumping through his veins told Will they had likely been running for a while.

Steadying his breathing, Will forced his mind to clear and blank of anything except the hunt. Before them was a small herd, grazing contentedly, and Will noticed an older looking one off to the side of the others.

Grabbing an arrow from his quiver, he raised his bow and took aim. He breathed in deep, let loose his arrow, then breathed out as it sailed through the air. The moment it hit the deer, the creature mad a startled noise and caused the herd to begin running.

Instantly, Will and Winston took off with the wolf in the front. They easily followed the herd. Winston went in for the kill, taking the deer down with little effort. Then he sat back and watched as Will worked, yapping every now and again when Will would throw him some scraps.

**

Feeling marginally better, Will returned to the village with an abundance of meat which Chief Crawford praised him for. "You have done well, Will, the village thanks you for your effort," he said, clapping Will on the back.

"I wonder how long it is until he's bringing people back like that," Freddie remarked snidely.

"Freddie," Chief Crawford warned.

Before Will could say anything, his mother wrapped him in a hug and said, "I'm so proud."

Over her shoulder, Will saw Hannibal watching him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm so sorry. I realised my mistake a little bit ago and fixed it. I feel like an idiot xD


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an apology of my screw up here is also chapter 12. I honestly feel so bad about this so enjoy this chapter that I wasn't planning on posting for a few days.

A few days later, Hannibal and his people had to return home to their own tribe.

The village felt much more spacious and less crowded with them gone. There was also a lighter atmosphere as the tribes people felt much more comfortable with the Lecters gone from their home.

Will, despite his stubborn bravado that he would not marry Hannibal, worried about the day they would return and take him with them.

**

When Will was a child he would excitedly await his next birthday, even going so far as to stay up the whole night so he would not miss the sunrise of his next year. Now, however, as his seventeenth birthday drew closer he could feel nothing but gloomy dejection.

In only one year he would be forced to marry Hannibal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update will be a longer than normal chapter. That's not because of how short this chapter is but because something particular happens and I didn't want to leave it on a cliffhanger.


	13. Chapter 13

Will had a plan.

It had occurred to him a few days before his seventeenth birthday but he had been unsure of how he would pull it off. Now, as the days had quickly passed, Will felt like he had to do something.

Gathering his courage, Will walked up to the chief. "I'd like to go on a hunting trip for a few days," Will said, trying to remain blank faced as he requested to leave.

Chief Crawford watched him critically for a moment, eyes narrowed. After what felt like an age, he nodded and said, "very well then, Will. I'm glad you're trying so hard to do well for the tribe."

"Yeah," Will muttered in reply before he hastily retreated to his hut.

By the entrance, Winston was sat waiting for him as he had been ordered to do. Lovingly, Will patted his head and scratched gently behind an ear. Then he walked into the hut, grabbed the sack he had already packed and, having already discussed the situation with his mother, he left.

**

The first goal was to get as far as he possibly could away from his tribe as quickly as he could. He and Winston set a swift pace through the jungle together. Although they were making good time, Will couldn't help feeling like something was off.

Barking, Winston stopped them at a nearby lake, shoving Will with his head towards the cool water. Will laughed. Bad feelings forgotten for now, Will stroked Winston's neck. "You're always looking out for me, aren't you boy?" Will spoke softly, a small smile on his face.

In response, Winston yipped and pressed his muzzle into Will's leg.

**

Meanwhile, Hannibal, along with two trusted members of his tribe, arrived at the Crawford village. He had visited a few times since Will was fifteen but he had rarely had the chance to see his betrothed

This time, he decided, he would definitely see his little wolf. 

However, when he asked Chief Crawford where Will was he was informed that he was on a hunting trip. Annoyed but not discouraged, Hannibal told the man that he would catch up to Will and see him.

**

After he'd set up camp for the night, Will debated whether he should start a fire. He knew it would be safer for him because it would ward away predators and it would also keep him warm. He just didn't want anyone from his tribe finding him because that would ruin his whole plan. He gazed in the direction his tribe was before he shrugged. "I've made good progress in a short amount of time, I'm sure it'll be okay," he mumbled before he set about creating a fire.

He managed to get it going and sat cross legged as he idly watched the smoke curl and waft into the air.

Will felt more than saw Winston tense beside him. Will's hand moved to hover over his dagger. A rustling from the treeline caught his attention and he fixed his eyes there, trying to discern what it was.

Slowly, Will moved to a crouch, gripping his dagger in his hand tightly. His heart picked up speed, starting to hammer against his ribcage as the tense atmosphere got to him, but he ignored it. He had been in the jungle alone before and managed to survive.

Before Will could register what had happened, Winston was pinned to the ground by a much bigger wolf. The beast snarled, teeth snapping angrily, before it pressed down harder onto Winston. For a moment Will froze, too shocked to do anything, but then he heard Winston's pained whimper and he kicked into motion.

He rushed forward and stabbed his dagger into the shoulder of the wolf but it seemed unperturbed, merely bit down into Winston's front leg. Winston howled in agony before sinking his teeth into the others muzzle.

Wanting to help, Will once again stabbed his dagger into the wolf but this time he pulled it so it ripped through skin and muscle. This got a reaction. The wolf unclamped it's jaw from Winston and turned to Will with a mighty growl.

It lunged at him but Will managed to dodge. He backed up. The wolf lunged for him again but Will once again managed to dodge only for him to trip over a tree root. He fell backwards and was winded. The moment he got his breath back he rolled to his knees.

However, he'd taken too long.

For the third time, the wolf lunged at him but this time it succeeded. It's heavy paws landed on Will's back and sent him face first into the dirt and it's jaw snapped down on his shoulder. Then, as it tightened it's grip further, it began to shake it's head violently.

Will screamed. 

Abruptly, the teeth biting into his shoulder were gone and the heavy weight that was pressing into him was also gone. He heard a loud, pitiful whine that he knew didn't belong to Winston before it was followed by a sickening crack.

With a groan, Will forced himself to roll over. He pushed himself to sit up, wincing at the ache in his shoulder, and looked around. His eyes first landed on Winston who was licking gently at his injured leg, then they fell to the dead body of the wolf with its neck at an awkward angle, and then finally they fell to Hannibal.

Hannibal knelt down next to him and assessed the wound with a critical eye. "You're lucky," Hannibal told him.

"I don't feel it," Will complained.

"It's good you set up close to a lake so we can get this cleaned up," Hannibal commented. He disappeared and returned with a wet rag. "This is going to hurt," he said before he started cleaning the wound, "you won't need fixing, thankfully."

Once Hannibal had cleaned Will's shoulder he had moved onto Winston. Although Winston had initially growled at having Hannibal so close to his injury, the wolf allowed Hannibal to sort the wound.

"All done," Hannibal announced.

The two of them sat side by side in front of the fire with Winston curled up at their backs. After the silence had stretched, Will glanced up at Hannibal through his lashes and whispered, "thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, this chapter was a little longer than the average chapter.
> 
> The updates for this story might take longer because I have exams I'm going to have to focus on. I promise to try my best with updates but I do have to prioritise my exams.


	14. Chapter 14

Although he had no memory of doing so, Will had fallen asleep. He woke up curled protectively around Winston. Slowly, he sat up. He looked around and saw Hannibal watching him with a strange look on his face.

"Good morning," Hannibal said.

"Morning," Will muttered in response. The way Hannibal was staring at him, his dark eyes intense, made Will squirm slightly.

"Now, I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to answer honestly," Hannibal told him suddenly, causing Will to stiffen in his panic. Even though he tried to hide his growing anxiety he felt like it was obvious. "Why did you bring so much equipment on a hunting trip when most of the items you brought were unnecessary?" Hannibal asked.

Mind whirring, Will replied, "I was planning to be on this trip for a while." He hoped the lie would satisfy the other man but the cold look that flashed through Hannibal eyes told him otherwise.

"I thought I said I wanted you to answer honestly."

Panicking, Will opened his mouth to respond only for nothing to come out so he snapped it shut.

"Now, Will," Hannibal began, the way he said the younger man's name making a shiver of fear run through him, "I have one final question."

Will waited.

"Were you trying to escape?" Hannibal asked seriously, the words sounding incredibly harsh in the icy tone. His whole demeanour became glacial. His eyes were frigid in their intensity as they stared at him.

Despite himself, Will couldn't help the quiet whimper he made.

Instantly, as though nothing had happened, Hannibal smiled at him and his eyes were instead warm as they regarded him. "We should get you back home, little wolf," Hannibal said.

Will decided, as much as he still did not like Hannibal, he much preferred Hannibal smiling at him and calling him little wolf than the cold he had felt the man exude moments before.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am completly done with my English exams and I'm pretty confident that I did well so I'm in a really good mood. I haven't written too much while focusing on my exams, besides the last chapter as a break, but now I can properly focus on my stories again.

On the journey back, Hannibal made Will walk in the front and Winston trailed after the two, every so often disappearing into the brush to follow interesting scent trails.

"Are you going to have Chief Crawford punish me?" Will asked when he realised they weren't far from the tribe. He was slightly nervous at having to deal with his Chief's anger. 

Laughing, Hannibal shook his head. "No, I would never have anyone hurt you," he told Will. Then, as an afterthought, he added, "to be honest I'm a little proud of how far you would go to avoid something you don't wish to do."

Surprised, Will turned to face Hannibal as they walked. "You are?" Will asked in shock.

"Yes. However, you don't know how far I would go to get something I want."

The words caused a shiver to run down Will's spine. He looked back to where he was going.

**

Entering the tribe, Chief Crawford greeted them. He looked at Will in confusion. "Where is your usual haul?" He asked.

Will looked to the ground to avoid his eyes. He wasn't sure what to tell him. Obviously, the Chief disliked this reaction because he gave an impatient noise that made Will wince.

"Will was attacked before he could properly hunt so I decided it was best for a swift return," Hannibal cut in smoothly. Although he looked unimpressed, Chief Crawford made no further comment.

Will looked at Hannibal.

The man was once again staring at him and his eyes were intense but, Will noted with mild relief, they were warm. "Oh, little wolf," he whispered. The words had been spoken so faintly that Will almost missed them.

He definitely couldn't miss the affectionate tone they were spoken in that made his face heat up.


	16. Chapter 16

When Alana had found out about his return she had acted completely ordinarily, ignoring Hannibal's assessing gaze with an ease Will envied, and had fussed over her son as any mother would after learning injury. Swiftly, she had ushered Will home to attend his wound, even though it was mostly only sore now, and hear his story.

Now, the two of them sat across from one another with a bland bowl of rabbit stew each. Alana remained attentive as Will retold his tale of his failed escape.

"He saved your life," she murmured, eyes misted with tears.

Awkwardly, Will shrugged. "I suppose he did."

"Oh, Will, I am so happy that Hannibal was there," she told him, wiping hastily at her eyes.

Will furrowed his brows. "I would not have had to be there if Hannibal wasn't my future husband," he grumbled angrily. He crossed his hands over his chest and glared at the floor.

A hand on his shoulder made him look up at his mother, her smile sad and eyes even sadder. "I know that this whole situation is hard, Will, believe me, but maybe you should stop trying to think of ways to run," she said softly.

"You mean... you mean actually go through with it?" Will asked in shock. He gaped at his mother, the familiar ache of abandonment curling through his chest. He stamped on the feeling, desperately pushinng the feeling away, and took a deep, steadying breath. "I'm afraid I can't," he answered.

Sighing, she nodded. He knew she would accept his decision because she loved him regardless of his choices; he also knew that her eyes had grown somber at his refusal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had already written chapter 17 so it would be ready to post soon after this chapter but I've looked at it again and I'm likely going to rewrite it. Sorry xP


	17. Chapter 17

Deep in thought, Will sat with Winston at the river.

Another presence made him look up and scowled at the sight of Freddie. Beside him, Winston stiffened and gave off a low growl of warning. However, the red-haired girl paid neither of them any mind and sat down.

"What do you want?" He hissed.

She made a tutting noise, an amused but cold smile on her face. "Now, now, Will, that's no way to talk to someone trying to give you advice," she told him. "I thought I should tell you about some other options, considering your escape attempt failed. What, you thought it was subtle? Honestly, Will, you're hopeless," she gave a humourless chuckle before she finished by asking, "what is the only option left when you cannot join him but cannot escape him?"

Easily, Will understood her meaning. If her wording hadn't made it so, her snake like smile certainly had. He felt sick by the thought. "You can take your advice and shove it-" his words were cut off by Hannibal suddenly appearing on his other side to Freddie. He glanced at the man, his expression dark, and then looked back to Freddie who was already getting back up with a tight expression, figurative tail between her legs.

When she had gone Hannibal's expression smoothed out and he even offered Will a small smile. "That girl truly is a vile creature," he murmured thoughtfully.

"Yeah, she's always been that way," Will agreed. "Thank you for ridding me of her."

"What was she talking about?" Hannibal asked casually. He reached to pet Winston. The wolf at first gave a small growl but quieted quickly when Hannibal scratched behind his ear.

Uneasy, Will watched the river and the smaller fish that were darting about. "She was making suggestions about my situation," he eventually replied.

"And what situation is that?" Hannibal questioned, brow raised.

"Our situation."

"Oh?"

"It's nothing."

They lapsed into silence for a while. It was, Will admitted with reluctance, not uncomfortable. However, he wouldn't go so far as to admit that it was comfortable sitting beside the notoriously savage cannibal so peacefully.

After a while, Will's mind became to loud. "She was suggesting I kill you," Will blurted suddenly. He hadn't meant to say the words aloud; he didn't want Hannibal to know about the shortlived conversation. It just happened.

Hannibal tensed, dark eyes narrowing. "Did she now?"

"It was a stupid suggestion, really," Will began nervously, instantly recognising the darkness in Hannibal's expression. The words did nothing to lighten the anger swirling in the older man's red eyes. Without thinking, Will laid a hand gently on Hannibal's arm, squeezing softly.

Surprised, Hannibal looked at the hand. Slowly, a smile curved his lips upwards and he looked at Will with adoration shining in his eyes. The look made Will's cheeks blaze bright red but Hannibal merely smiled wider.


	18. Chapter 18

After that moment at the river, it quickly became clear to Will he was conflicted. He knew, even though he hated himself a little bit for it, he felt something for Hannibal.

He just wasn't certain what it was.

That was not to say he felt anything close to love for the man.  He wasn't sure he actually could love someone he knew ate the flesh of his victims. However, he knew he felt something for him. It was something more than hatred.

And this confused him.

Will was still adament he would not marry Hannibal. He rejected the mere thought of spending time in a romantic sense, often even in a friendly sense, with the older man.

This was a problem though because he still could not understand his own feelings about Hannibal.

**

Confused, upset and a little frustrated, Will wandered the forest in thought. He realised he did this a lot recently, simply thinking. He had definitely done it a lot more since the day he discovered he was supposed to marry Hannibal.

Suddenly, Will felt the strange sensation of being watched.

He had left Winston behind because he wanted to be truly alone for the moment. Now, as he felt himself tensing from the feeling of something watching him, he wished he had decided to bring his wolf companion with him. His hand drifted to the dagger at his hip but before he had a hold of it a strong hand clamped over his wrist and dragged him backward.

Instantly, Will started to struggle. "Calm yourself, little wolf," the voice of Hannibal soothed gently. Will felt himself relax into the broad chest behind him.

"What are you-mmh!" Will tried to speak but Hannibal pressed his hand over the younger man's mouth. Instead of struggling again, Will just huffed and waited for Hannibal, who was incredibly tense, to eventually lower his hand. "What was that about?" Will demanded, spinning to face the other.

"There was someone else here," Hannibal stated, eyes looking into the distance.

Will frowned. "You mean there were intruders near the tribe?" Will asked.

"I believe so," Hannibal said. He finally looked at Will and he allowed himself to relax slightly. "We will have to report this to the chief," Hannibal told him.

Nodding, Will looked over to where Hannibal had been staring before he looked back up at Hannibal. "Okay," he agreed. He looked down at the large hand still wrapped around his wrist and sighed. "Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Will is really starting to question how he feels about Hannibal.
> 
> And, now, he's going to have to deal with his feelings as well as other people...


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten about this story, I swear. I know it has been a while since I last updated but I have not forgotten about it and I do plan to finish this work.

On the way back to the tribe, Will felt on edge. The thought of intruders near the tribe was distressing, especially since he had been alone while they were there.

"Relax," Hannibal murmured to him quietly.

"You're even more tense than I am," Will responded. He could see the way Hannibal's back remained stiff and his strong muscles remained tightened in anticipation. He felt the strangest urge to sooth them but squashed it back down violently.

Hannibal stopped and looked at him. "I'm tense because you were here alone with strangers close by," he said, "I dislike the thought that you were so unprotected and oblivious when there was a threat right there."

Will scowled. "I'm not that defenceless!"

Hannibal's eyes drifted to the scar on his shoulder. They were strangely vulnerable in that moment and it threw Will off, suddenly uncertain.

"No, you are not defenceless but you are also not invincible," Hannibal replied quietly. He turned away. They continued making their way to the village.

**

"You are certain?" Chief Crawford asked them.

"Yes," Hannibal replied firmly.

Chief Crawford sighed then nodded tiredly. He suddenly looked much older than his years as he processed the situation. "This will not be good," he muttered. Then he straightened, eyes hardening, and spoke to Hannibal swiftly but clearly, "I know you and Will have not yet wed but we will need to call upon your tribe for assistance in dealing with this matter. They were likely only scouts. They will continue to grow bolder and we must stamp their threat out before it becomes truly serious."

Will looked between the two men. They were already discussing the next steps they would have to take to eliminate the possible threat, ignoring Will's additional presence for the moment, and Will silently watched them.

He had a bad feeling about it all.


	20. Chapter 20

"I don't want you to go anywhere alone," Hannibal told him seriously when his talk with Chief Crawford had stopped.

"I'll be fine," Will replied.

"No, Will, I am completely serious about this," Hannibal said. He raised his hand to gently run his fingers over the marks on Will's shoulder the wolf had given him.

Will slapped the hand away, scowling. "These scars are here because I lived," he hissed, "they are not a sign that I'm some sort of weak child."

Hannibal growled, suddenly angry. His eyes darkened as he glared back at Will. "Will, do not be so stupid as to think I believe something like that about you," he hissed, grabbing Will's wrist. He pulled the younger male closer to him so he could stare into his eyes. "I know those scars are because you are a survivor," he replied, "but that does not mean you survived on your own."

Will looked away in his irritation. However, Hannibal gripped him by the chin and forced him to make eye contact.

"That wolf coud have killed you had I not been there. I know you are strong and smart but as I have already said you are not invincible," he continued angrily. "There is always a chance you will meet your match."

Despite trying to push his feelings down, Will felt his eyes well up with tears. He hadn't cried since he was a child but with Hannibal in his face shouting at him about his death he couldn't help feeling scared and anxious.

Hannibal's own eyes softened slightly. "My little wolf," he whispered.

Will ignored him, raising his free hand to scrub at his eyes angrily. He didn't want Hannibal to see him so emotional. Especially, he thought bitterly, when they were talking about Will being able to take care of himself.

He felt himself pulled into Hannibal's embrace. He struggled but Hannibal's grip was vice like, refusing to budge in the slightest. Eventually, Will just gave up and slumped in Hannibal's arms, letting Hannibal hold him close. "I only say these things because I worry for you, little wolf," Hannibal told him gently. "You are precious to me and to think of you in danger pains me."


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this chapter quite a bit. So, yay xD
> 
> As a side note, my beta has been incredibly busy lately so I had to proof read this one myself. I would appreciate it if any mistakes could be pointed out. Thank you for reading :)

Later, as Will sat in his hut with Winston by his side, he thought over the words Hannibal had whispered to him. He knew they were the truth. There was no way someone like Hannibal would show such vulnerability to someone unless it was absolutely necessary. Will doubted anyone had seen Hannibal so vulnerable.

Winston pressed his cold nose to Will's palm, startling the man, and Will laughed. "Sorry, Winston," he apologised, "I got pulled into my head again." He gently scratched behind the wolf's ears.

The wolf pressed into the contact and kept Will's mind focused. He loved how Winston never allowed him to get too lost in his head.

**

Alana appeared not too long later. She looked worried as she walked over to him. "Have you heard the news?" She asked.

Will shrugged. "I was kind of the one to tell the chief," he told her casually.

She suddenly looked a lot more worried. "Will, are you okay? Did you actually see them?" She questioned him as she moved closer to assess him. She hovered in her motherly way that had Will rolling his eyes fondly.

"I'm fine, I promise," he assured her.

She relaxed, although only marginally.

**

Will walked through the tribe towards the river with Winston at his side. On his way, he stumbled across one of the member's of Hannibal's tribe.

"Hello," she said, leaning casually against a tree as her eyes tracked him. Her face was devoid of expression as she looked at him. He felt weird under her gaze but ignored the feeling.

"Hello," he responded, wary.

She laughed. "Relax, kid," she said, blank face giving way to a smile.

Will simply stared back at her. Then something clicked in his head. "You've got to be fucking kidding me," he muttered. "You're my babysitter?" he asked with a huff.

She laughed again, actually throwing her head back. "Yes," she answered. "I got stuck with babysitting duty while Randall got sent back to tribe Lecter to send a message."

"There's going to be more of you?" he asked with a sigh.

She grinned. The look gave her a feral feeling that Will was uncertain about. "There sure will be," she said and then added, "the name's Beverly, by the way." Her eyes looked to Winston who seemed just as uncertain what to make of the woman as Will. "And that," she said, "is one pretty wolf."

As though he knew he was being complimented, Winston's tail began to wag and he wandered closer. Will sighed.

"I don't need a babysitter," Will stubbornly told her.

Her face softened from her feral, excitable grin into something much more friendly. "I'm sure you don't," she agreed easily, "but the chief's orders were clear."

"Right," he mumbled. He kicked at the floor, unsure of how to deal with this woman.

Beverly seemed to realise that and asked, "want to show me how good you are with a weapon?"

**

"What's your weapon?" Beverly asked at the training ground. 

It was an open area slightly away from the tribe to ensure nobody got hurt while others practiced. For the moment, it was relatively empty but that was most likely because the tribe was still trying to process the unsettling news they had reeived.

"I mostly use a bow," Will said, indicating the one strapped to him. Winston barked once and Will laughed. "And Winston has saved my life too few times," he added, fondly stroking the wolf behind the ears.

She considered the two of them for a long moment. "How good are you with that bow?" she asked.

"I'm the best shot in the tribe," he told her, quite proud of his skill.

She grinned. Then, with a teasing lilt to her voice, said, "but if the whole tribe is terrible then that isn't much of an achievment."

Before she had even finished her sentence, Will's arrow was nocked and loosed and grazing the skin of her cheek so a very thin cut appeared. It slowly turned red as it welled with blood and then a single droplet began to trickle down her face.

"You are a fiery one, aren't you?" She teased. Her eyes glittered strangely. "I think I know what we're going to do today."

"What?" Will asked. He watched as she ran her thumb over the cut on her cheek to collect the blood only to lick it away. The sight made him feel queasy so he looked away.

"I'm going to train that spirit of yours to really fight," she told him simply.

"Wait, what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, finally, introducing one of my favourite characters Beverly! Yes, Beverly is a member of Hannibal's tribe and, yes, she's an excitably feral cannibal xD


	22. Chapter 22

Beverly looked excited in that feral way of hers as she restated, "I'm going to teach you how to fight."

"I can fight fine," Will protested. He had fought rarely, especially after the incident with Freddie as a child, but he still knew how to fight. He had learned, as all children of the village must, how to wield a weapon to defend and protect themselves. Although, unlike some of the other children, he had not continued with his training and instead learned how to use his bow. "I learned how to defend myself fine."

Beverly rolled her eyes with an amused snort. "You learned how to defend yourself, sure," she agreed, looking bored, "but you never learned how to truly fight." She seemed to sense that her words were not really getting through to him. She frowned, thinking. Then she perked up with a grin. "Have you ever felt your veins burn and your muscles sing?" She asked.

Slowly, Will nodded. He had known that feeling a few times.

"The thrill of the hunt is good, you know this," she said, "but the feel of the fight is so much better."

"The feel of the fight?" Will repeated.

"Yes. The very essence of your being vibrates with the need to release energy," she tried to explain, gesturing to get her point across. 

She didn't need to though because Will knew. He had felt what she was describing before. Before he realised he was doing it, Will was nodding along to her explanation.

She paused, seeming surprised but delighted, and said, "that's good." She clapped her hands together, the sudden sound causing Will to jump and Winston to bark, and turned away from them. "Come, we'll start training now." She looked over her shoulder at them and added, "don't think I didn't see that dagger of yours on your hip, fire spirit."

**

After the long, tiring day Will had spent with Beverly, he finally managed to make it to the river. It was getting dark now though because she had refused to let him leave without gaging how good he really was.

Will was entirely done with the training idea already and it had barely begun. However, Beverly had seemed genuinely impressed with him at times so he felt it couldn't be all bad.

Tired, Will flopped to the floor beside the river and stared into the water. Winston leaned over the edge to lap at the water before pressing his wet muzzle to Will's shoulder. "Quit it," Will huffed, amused despite his fatigue. Winston made a snorting noise before laying down, his head cushioned on Will's thigh so he could run his fingers through the soft fur absently.

"Ah, there you are little wolf."

Will simply groaned in response, not moving to look at the other man.

Hannibal sat beside Will. "That was a rather rude greeting, you know," he said, sounding amused.

Will glanced away from the water to look at him. He felt those red eyes boring into his and looked away again. "I wouldn't be in such a bad mood if you hadn't sent the crazy one to watch me," Will grumbled. He was far too exhausted to deal with Hannibal and the stupid, confusing feelings he brought with him.

Hannibal chuckled. "Ah, yes. Beverly can be a little exciteable at times," Hannibal agreed. "I felt you would get along well."

"She is exhausting," Will whined. He sighed loudly. "I do like her though."

"Tell me more about your day," he requested quietly.

Uncertain, Will shrugged. "There isn't much to tell," he mumbled.

"I am sure it will be interesting to me either way," Hannibal assured him gently.

Will ignored the feelings that caused in him. With a frown, Will said, "there was actually something Beverly said that confused me." Hannibal inclined his head to show his interest. "She called me fire spirit," he said.

Hannibal grinned. "Then she must really like you."

"What does it mean though?" Will asked, curious.

Will felt a hand brush against his cheek and startled, the move dislodging Winston who grumbled and stalked a few feet away. Looking over at Hannibal, he saw a soft smile on the man's face as he brushed a few stray curls from Will's face.

"What are you doing?" Will asked, wide eyed and red faced.

Hannibal ignored him and gently twirled a loose curl around his finger. He looked at it, eyes strangely tender and warm, and explained, "fire spirit means that you are strong not just physically and mentally but spiritually too. There is a strength within you, a fire that can never be put out. Beautiful yet devastating at the same time."

Will blinked slowly as he tried to process that.

Then, with a light tug to his curl, Hannibal was standing and moving away.

Will's heart was pounding as he watched him move away. It wasn't until later, with the sun truly set and Winston nudging his shoulder, that Will realised he had been sitting beside the river watching a long-gone Hannibal for almost two hours.

Strangely, his heart was still pounding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My subtle pushes of Will and Hannibal getting closer are less of a subtle push and more of a violent shove. Oh, well, I can't help it xD


	23. Chapter 23

The days passed quickly with no sighting of the strangers at all. With no more signs of a threat, the tribe was slowly relaxing their guard. This only unsettled Will more.

A few days ago, the members of the Lecter tribe that Hannibal had sent for had arrived. It was strange and a little scary how much their presence soothed Will where before he had been frightened and uneasy. Now, though, with the bad feeling he was getting about those intruders, the presence of Hannibal's tribe was weirdly comforting.

**

Will walked towards the training grounds to meet Beverly.

She was relentless when it came to his training. She expected him to join her for training at least six of the seven days a week and expected an incredibly good reason for him being late or not showing up.

On the one hand, Will really appreciated her help. He had noticed an improvement in his senses as a whole that he liked. He had also noticed an improvement in his moods, feeling much more at ease with his pent up energy having somewhere to actually go. And, Will thought, he had noticed a definite physical improvement in his body. Although he remained more lithe and graceful, there was more muscle than before.

On the other hand, Will really hated having to go to the training ground so often to push his body until he literally couldn't move. It was frustrating because Beverly would expect him to continue even when he physically could not. 

He was thankful that Beverly was so perceptive of his moods. She knew when enough truly was enough so she could stop pushing. It was still frustrating either way.

**

Will had been hard at work with Beverly when he noticed Bella watching him. His lapse in focus gave Beverly the chance to swipe his feet out from under him and send him crashing to the ground.

Will growled at her but quickly jumped to his feet again.

"Don't get distracted," Beverly ordered. The feel of Bella's eyes on him was hard to ignore though and after a while Beverly sighed. The fight in her body slowly but surely receded. It was obviously still there but seemed to be behind some sort of curtain, caged for the moment. "Go, remove the distraction and then come back."

Will nodded.

He made his way over to Bella, weaving his way through others using the training grounds. "Did you need me?" He asked. He tried to sound polite because her angry frown still scared him, despite the fact he was no longer seven.

"I wanted to speak to you," she said.

"I thought so." He looked over his shoulder to Beverly who was watching and awaiting his return. She looked restless, eager to unleash her energy. Will realised then that she needed their training sessions as much as she believed he did. "I'm in the middle of training so could this wait?" He asked.

Bella frowned and raised a delicate brow. Instantly, Will forgot the fact he was now seventeen, much bigger than the chief's wife and had faced scarier foes than her. He felt like a silly little kid under her gaze.

"Yeah, okay, I'll let Beverly know training has to be cut short today."

He waited until her face smoothed back out and she no longer looked disapproving before scurrying back to Beverly.

When he reached her, she looked as though she was trying very hard not to simply laugh at him. "Shut up," he grumbled and then Beverly was roaring with laughter. "I have to go early today." Through her laughter, Beverly managed to let him know that was fine.

**

"Uh, so, what was it you needed to talk to me about?" Will asked, having quietly followed Bella to her personal hut.

The two got settled on the floor by the fire.

Bella sighed. "It is my job, due to tradition, to prepare you for your duties as husband of the chief," she told him, sounding a mixture of bored and bothered. She seemed as uninterested in doing this as Will.

"Oh, no, no, no," Will muttered, moving to leave. He froze at the reprimanding look Bella gave him.

With a smirk, Bella pointed to the floor. "Sit, Will, and we can get this over with faster."

With a loud, childish groan, Will sat.


	24. Chapter 24

Bella waited until Will resettled himself onto the floor before she spoke. "As your chieftess, it is my responsibility to explain to you the role you will be taking on and the duties which will come with that position." She paused to watch Will who looked like he was searching for a way out. "Will, pay attention," she said.

Will startled and his attention jumped back to the woman. "I'm sorry," he apologised.

Bella sighed but accepted the apology. She continued on with the talk. "The burden of duties shall be shared between the two of you. It is important that you both work together."

**

The talk continued similarly long enough that Will stopped paying attention altogether. He simply zoned out as Bella continued to speak.

"Will, pay attention," Bella ordered.

Will blinked in surprise, realising he had been caught not listening. He looked at Bella sheepishly. "Uh, sorry," he mumbled.

"Will, you are acting like a child," Bella admonished.

Will frowned. "This is all so boring though," he whined back. He realised that likely wasn't the best argument to make against not acting like a child but it was true. He really was not interested in this conversation.

Bella sighed again. "The sooner you stop whining and let me finish the sooner you can leave," Bella reminded, tone reprimanding. Despite herself, she looked amused by the situation.

"We could always pretend you told me all this," Will offered hopefully.

Bella's face became disapproving again with one eyebrow raised. Will slumped in defeat.

"Okay, yeah, continue with the pointless tradition," Will said.

Bella nodded, pleased.

**

"One of your duties will be the communication between the Crawford tribe and the Lecter tribe," Bella said. "The marriage will be the true seal on the treaty we forged those many years ago. This means that once you and Hannibal are wed you will be the representative of our tribe," she explained.

Will frowned. "But the communication between tribes is the job of the chief."

Bella nodded. "Yes, that is true. The two of you, both you and Hannibal, will be the chiefs of the Lecter tribe. The two of you will work together on communications between tribes but, since you will formerly be one of us, the job will primarily fall to you to make communications easier." She smiled and added, "it would still work best if you both worked on it together."

**

"The two of you should give a united front to the people," Bella told him.

"Well, what if we're not united on something?" He asked.

Bella smiled. "You convince your husband why you're right," she said simply.

"What if I'm not necessarily right?" He asked.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Will, if you know you aren't right then why would you argue it?" She asked back.

"I can be stubborn," Will shrugged.

Bella looked like she wasn't sure whether to laugh or curse. She settled for another eyeroll.

**

"The pleasure you bring to your husband will be important"

Will choked on air as his face flushed bright red. "No, no, stop right there," he yelled, shaking his head.

"Oh, stop being so childish," Bella said. She looked far too amused with herself though.

Will hissed, face still flushed a bright red in his embarassment.

Bella actually laughed at him.

"Now who's being immature," Will retorted.

"Oh, stop pouting," Bella told him. "Besides, it is a completely natural thing."

"I am not talking to you about this! I don't care if it's tradition," Will huffed. He stood up to leave, arms crossed and face scowling.

Bella looked ready to laugh at him again. "There is nothing wrong with this discussion, Will. You need to stop acting like such a child." She pointed to where he had been sitting moments before. "You have managed to sit through most of this talk so you can manage to sit through this part."

Will shook his head. "I have been incredibly well behaved throughout this," Will said, "but I draw the line at the sex talk." He shuddered after having said the words, visibly cringing at the mere thought.

Bella sighed but still looked much too amused in Will's opinion. "Very well," she conceded. She waved a hand towards the exit. "I suppose you are more the learn through experience type," she teased.

"I'm leaving now!" Will yelled, completely scandalised. He rushed from the tent, Bella's laughter following him out, and felt as though he could never face the woman again. That talk had been far too much - it was nothing like he had expected. Though, to be fair, he doubted anyone would ever expect Bella Crawford attempting to explain 'the importance of the pleasure you bring your husband' which was far too horrifying a thought.

**

After the long and mildly traumatising talk Bella had given him, Will decided he just wanted to escape to the jungle surrounding the tribe.

The talk had made him realise how truly close he was to marrying Hannibal. The problem with the other tribe had distracted him, as had his own conflicting feelings, and made him forget that the day he would be wed to Hannibal was looming closer and closer.

This only made Will feel even more on edge than usual. Thus, he felt he needed to go to the jungle and think.

However, he hadn't seen Winston for the full day. He assumed his wolf was off exploring the jungle by himself. His companion had done that a few times and while it wasn't very common he still did it often enough Will wasn't worried by his absence.

Although, this then meant he would have to find a human companion to accompany him into the jungle. He may not have liked what Hannibal had said to him but he could still see the truth in it. Despite the threat seeming to have died down, it would still be smart to remain cautious.

"Well, I've got three options," Will mumbled thoughtfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think it was clear enough last chapter and I'm not sure if it's any clearer in this one but Bella doesn't dislike Will. She actually really likes him. She's just a strict woman in this story.


	25. Chapter 25

Back at his hut, he found his first choice Alana. She seemed pleased that he wanted to spend time with her but smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry," she apologised, "but I'm about to discuss some things with Bella."

Will sighed. "That's fine."

Alana patted him on the arm gently. "I'm glad to be your first choice but maybe you should consider your future husband," she told him.

Will huffed. "What makes you think I'm going through with it?" He asked, annoyed. He hadn't spoken to her about his conflicting feelings. He certainly hadn't told anyone about how his feelings were slowly changing.

With a soft, motherly smile, Alana said, "I have raised you for nearly eighteen years. I've noticed a difference in you lately." She lifted a hand to cup his cheek so she could make eye contact with him. "A really good difference," she said.

Will frowned but said nothing. Alana patted his cheek and left the hut to find Bella for their talk.

"Well, onto option two," Will muttered.

**

The training grounds is where he found Beverly. She was obviously busy though; locked in a viciously animalistic fight with another member of her tribe. It was difficult to see which of the Lecter tribe it was, especially since Will had never really bothered learning about them before, but he assumed it was Randall from the more beast-like fighting style.

"She's definitely out," Will mused as he watched her fighting. He sighed. "Then I guess I'll have to ask him."


	26. Chapter 26

Finding Hannibal, Will realised, was much harder than he had first thought it would be.

"How the hell do we spend so much time together when it's impossible to find him?" Will questioned himself, frustrated already. He had simply wanted to take a walk in the jungle but the effort of having to find Hannibal was slowly making him wonder if it would really be worth it.

"Oh, little wolf, you wanted to find me?" A voice from behind him teased.

Instantly, Will whirled around to find Hannibal right behind him, red eyes bright and a smirk on his lips. "You are impossible to find," Will grumbled, glaring at the smug look on Hannibal's face.

"I apologise," Hannibal chuckled. "I didn't realise I was being so difficult."

"You're always difficult," Will snapped. He blinked, a little surprised at how genuinely angry he sounded, and then stared at Hannibal.

Will knew why he said that but Hannibal likely didn't. It was because the confusing feelings Hannibal gave him - the ones that he had felt the moment Hannibal had appeared in his life clashing with the ones that were starting to show themselves. They were all so confusing.

Feeling awkward, Will looked away. There was silence because neither of them said anything. Will looked away while Hannibal's eyes burned into him.

Eventually, Will turned his gaze back to him and was surprised to find a fond look on his face. "What are you looking at me like that for?" Will hissed, feeling his face start to flush.

"You always manage to surprise me, my feisty little wolf," Hannibal said.

Will's face flamed and he groaned internally. "Look, I wanted to go for a walk through the jungle so I wanted to know if you would join me," he explained quickly. He hoped his blush wasn't noticeable but from the look on Hannibal's face it was very obvious.

"I would be happy to join you." Hannibal grinned, sharp teeth glinting in the light.

**

"No Winston today?" Hannibal asked as they walked through the tribe to reach the jungle.

Will shook his head. "He's off doing his own thing for now," Will elaborated at Hannibal's inquisitive look.

"I see," Hannibal said.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, well... this is an unusually long chapter! So, enjoy that :)
> 
> Also, please feel free to let me know any mistakes. My beta is busy at the moment so hasn't been able to proofread for me. I have tried to catch the mistakes but I might not have noticed some. I would appreciate it so thank you in advance!

They lapsed into a calm, peaceful silence as they walked side by side. It was nice. Hannibal's hand brushed against Will's when they reached the edge of the jungle. Then Hannibal's hand was holding his and Will allowed it because it felt nice too. Will enjoyed walking through the jungle with Hannibal. It was strangely peaceful to walk beside the older man. With his hand in Hannibal's, Will felt safe and secure in a way he usually didn't.

"How is your training with Beverly going?" Hannibal asked.

Will thought about it. "I think it's going well. I feel much better since it started," Will admitted. He was actually really glad that Hannibal had told Beverly to start watching him that day. Even if it had felt patronising, he appreciated gaining a new friend, especially one so fiercely loyal as Beverly, and he did genuinely enjoy his training. "She's really pushed me to do better," Will said.

"I knew you two would get along," Hanninal said, obviously pleased he had been right.

Rolling his eyes, Will added, "she can also get a bit much at times."

Hannibal chuckled. "Yes, she is rather energetic," he agreed.

"She's more wild than Winston," Will said. Hannibal laughed but Will hadn't really been joking. His mind wandered back to the fight he had seen Beverly in earlier. "Are all of your tribe so crazy?" he asked.

Hannibal squeezed Will's hand gently in his. "They can be," Hannibal confessed. "They aren't bad people though."

Will remained silent. He thought about all the feelings he had about Hannibal for a moment. The way Hannibal used to frighten and anger him but now brought happiness and joy. The feelings Hannibal used to bring. Then the feelings Hannibal gave Will now.

Taking a deep breath, Will squeezed Hannibal's hand back and said, "I suppose I should start learning more about them then."

The look Will recieved from Hannibal for that made his face flush and caused his heart to pound. He realised in that moment he loved how happy he could make Hannibal.

**

As they were walking, there was a quiet rustling sound. The pair of them paused instantly, listening intently for any clues as to what it could have been. For a long moment, neither of them moved at all as they continued to listen for the sound.

Suddenly, Winston burst out from the bushes.

Will laughed, delighted. Hannibal smiled, relaxing now that it seemed safe to. Winston, with his tail wagging wildly, bounded up to them both.

"Hey, Winston," Will laughed. He let go of Hannibal's hand to stroke over the wolf's soft head and scratch behind his ears while Winston yipped happily. "Have fun today?" he asked. Winstom butted his head against Will's legs, his whole body seeming to vibrate with excitement, before he spun in a circle.

"He seems particularly energetic," Hannibal noted, unsure of how to deal with the wolf in such a state. He had never seen the wolf behave in such a way. He had thought Winston to be a calm, steady presence beside Will.

Will grinned at Hannibal. "He gets like this when he's had a particularly good time and hasn't seen me," Will said. "I think it's sweet."

Hannibal stroked a hand through Will's messy curls. "Indeed." Winston continued to bound around excitedly. "It seems like he really mised you," Hannibal said.

Will smiled brightly. Then, with a laugh, he started to run, already knowing Winston would keep pace. He felt his wolf run beside him and then noticed Hannibal easily keeping up with him. The three of them just ran through the jungle.

**

Back at the entrance to the village, all three were visibly tired from their long run. Despite this, they all looked incredibly happy. Tail wagging, Winston was licking Will's arm while Will laughed and Hanninal watched with a smile.

"What have you three been up to?" Beverly asked, appearing out of nowhere. She cooed at Winston when he bounced over to her and gently scratched between his ears. 

"We went for a run," Will said.

"It looks like you had fun," she said with a grin. Then, with a wink at Hannibal, she said, without an ounce of subtlety, "there sure is a lot of great running space near the Lecter tribe." Hannibal sighed at the obvious attempt but still enjoyed the way it made Will slowly blush at the implications. "I'm sure Winston would love all the cool places to explore there," she continued.

"Yes, thank you, Beverly," Hannibal interrupted because shs looked ready to continue even more. As much as he loved seeing Will blush, Hannibal was a little worried about pushing his little wolf too far.

With another wink and an even wider grin, Beverly said, "anytime!" Then she was darting past them and disappearing into the jungle.

Winston trotted after her a few paces before returning to Will's side. The wolf gently nudged at his side. Will blinked and reached to pet Winston.

"Well, uh, I'm going to head back to my hut," Will said, wringing his hands together. He looked at Hannibal and sighed. He felt like he should at least try like Alana had been urging him to. "But you can come with me if you want," he offered.

Hannibal smiled.

**

Inside his hut, Will sat by the fire with Winston curled up at his side. He was sat across from Hannibal who was looking around the hut with his eyes in obvious interest.

"I had a talk with the Chieftess Bella today," Will started awkwardly.

Hannibal's attention snapped back to Will. "Oh?"

Will cleared his throat. "Yeah, it was some talk to do with tradition," he said. He thought of the last things she had said to him and felt his face flush. "It's not that important," he muttered. He buried a hand in Winston's fur to help calm down from his sudden embarassment.

"No, I would like to hear it," Hannibal protested. He seemed genuinely curious.

Despite the embarassing end, Will felt like it would be good for them to talk about the conversation he's had earlier. It was a lot to take in at once. Also, it was a little scary to think about.

"It was about what would happen after the wedding," Will said, "and about the sort of duties I could expect, as well as what would be expected of me."

"Ah, yes," Hannibal nodded. "There has been much talk about the fact we will be wed but not so much about what that will mean for us."

Will agreed. "The talk with Bella really put into perspective the sort of things I would be expected to do," he said. He tried really hard to ignore the end of the talk as he said that but he couldn't stop himself from blushing.

Hannibal obviously seemed to pick up on some of what Will was thinking because he raised his brows and his eyes widened slightly. "Well," he murmured, "the tribe, myself included, would never expect anything you were not capable of or were not willing to give."

The word choice annoyed Will. Although the words had been for reassurance, there was something about that sentence that didn't sit right with Will. With a snort, Will shook his head and said, "except you were all expecting me to marry you when I clearly didn't want to."

Hannibal frowned. "Will," he warned.

"Hannibal," Will mimicked. He huffed, crossing his arms angrily over his chest. "I said no to you a while back but you didn't listen. I said no to you a while back but you still kissed me. I said no to you a while back but you still dragged me back." He glared at the other man. "I said no but you still expected me to do as you said."

Hannibal opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Alana cheerfully entering the hut.

She blinked when she saw the pair of them. Noticing the tense atmosphere, she gave a strained smile. "Hello, Chief Lecter," she greeted Hannibal. She looked at Will silently fuming and the irritated look on Hannibal's face and easily surmised they were arguing. She tried to make her smile more believable with a hint of sheepish as she turned to Hannibal. "I'm sorry but I would like to spend some time with my son. I haven't seen him very much lately because of how busy we both are. I would really appreciate it."

With a nod, Hannibal stood. "Of course." Then he left.

Once Hannibal was gone, Alana turned her attention to Will with a sigh. She made her way over to him and Winston and sat down. She gently brushed her fingers through Winston's fur, the wolf not even stirring in his sleep, and raised a brow at Will.

"Oh, don't look at me like Bella," Will complained.

Alana couldn't stop a slight smile forming on her lips. This time it was genuine. "I just want to know why the both of you look so upset," she said, lifting her other hand to gently brush it through Will's hair.

Will frowned. "It was just something Hannibal said," he muttered, "it really made me angry."

She nodded sympathetically. "Okay. What was it he said?" She asked.

He sighed. "He said that he and his tribe would not expect something I'm unwilling to give," he told her. He leaned into her touch, his defensive posture slipping slightly.

"And why did that get to you so much?" Alana asked.

"Because he lied to my face," Will huffed, getting worked up again, "he said that but I already know that no matter how much I fight the wedding he and the rest of them still expect me to go through with it." He glared at the crackling fire. "I can't believe he would say something like that after all he's done. I hate them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to just say Will is upset and upset people say things they don't necessarily mean. The thing Hannibal said might not seem that bad but it still upset Will enough for him to become annoyed. Will is human and sometimes the small things get to us worst.That was just a little thing I wanted to get out for anyone seriously worried or confused about Will's progress. He's getting there but some things still frustrate him.
> 
> Besides, as frustrated as Hannibal is, he enjoys a challenge xP
> 
> Thank you as always for reading! I don't think I say this enough but I appreciate all of you!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I want to apologise. I know this chapter has taken far too long to get here. I actually feel a little nervous to post it because it shouldn't have taken this long.
> 
> Secondly, I really have to thank everyone who decided to stick with this story even after how long it's been. I swear I am trying my hardest to get the rest of this story written. I'm sure you don't want to hear a load of reasons or excuses for why this took me so long so please enjoy the chapter.

Upon waking the next morning, Will felt no calmer than he had the night before. He knew Alana was concerned about him but he wasn’t worried about that at the moment.

“Feeling better today?” Alana asked tentatively. She took his grumpy expression as answer and sighed. “I collected you some berries to cheer you up,” she told him, offering a pouch to him.

Will blinked. “Thank you, mother,” he said sincerely, taking the pouch.

He was definitely still not in a good mood, and the Lecter tribe were definitely not on his good side at the moment, but he still felt touched that Alana had tried to make him feel better by doing something for him. It was a sweet gesture and he appreciated it. Sensing Will’s emotions, Winston offered a few tentative licks to his arm and nuzzled his face gently. Will managed a small smile for the both of them.

Needing to move and think, Will stood and collected his things to leave the hut.

**

Will wandered through the village, absentmindedly eating the berries Alana had collected him. He needed time to think and wanted to be alone – especially away from any Lecter tribe members.

As usual, Winston trotted along beside him. He yipped every now and again so Will threw him a berry which the wolf snatched out of the air eagerly.

They were headed for the training grounds so Will could blow off some steam. They were halfway there before Will realised he would probably have to deal with a lot of the Lecter tribe if he went to the training ground since that seemed to be their favourite place to spend time. Annoyed, Will abruptly turned around and started to head towards the jungle.

“Hey, Will, where are you going?” Beverly asked, appearing beside him from out of nowhere. Her smile was easy and open.

Will grunted, ignoring her in favour of marching towards the jungle.

“Will?” Beverly called in confusion. She realised he was ignoring her and frowned. “What’s your problem?” she asked irritably.

Suddenly, Will spun around and snarled, “your tribe!” Then Will continued marching away. Winston whined, confused by Will’s anger towards someone he considered a friend, but loyally followed along.

Beverly stared after him in shock. “That was rude,” she grumbled. She raced after him, intent on finding out why he was acting so harshly. When Will realised she was there, he glared at her.

“Leave me alone,” he ordered.

Beverly shook her head, shrugging easily. “I want to know what made you so angry,” she told him. She gestured between them and added, “I need to know where our easy friendship went and why.”

“There was never any friendship,” Will muttered.

Inwardly, Beverly winced. That one had hurt her. Outwardly, she grinned and replied, “after all those times we wrestled I thought we had a connection.”

Will ignored her. He was almost at the edge of the tribe and he knew he could easily lose her in the jungle beyond. After all, he had grown up in those jungles and she hadn’t – he knew them by heart.

“Look, I get it, you’re upset,” Beverly tried, “but that doesn’t mean you have to push everyone away.”

Taking a chance, she reached out and touched his arm. She had barely made contact before Will had slapped her away with a growl. He stopped walking and turned to face her, tension obvious. “You and your tribe better stay the hell away from me,” Will hissed, eyes a furious storm. He turned away and walked into the jungle.

Again, Winston seemed confused. He was Will’s best friend but he knew Beverly and trusted her to never harm Will. He paused and looked at Beverly intently. He looked at Will who was walking away without a single glance back. Winston padded forwards and offered her slapped hand a lick before he bounded after Will.

Looking down at her hand, Beverly sighed. “I knew you were a fire spirit.”

**

Once in the jungle, Will felt a little guilty for how he had treated Beverly but he pushed that feeling away. He was angry at the tribe as a whole – they’re the whole reason he’s in this mess.

He walked a decent amount into the jungle before settling himself on the ground. He pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head on his arms. Then he started to think

Winston sat down beside him, leaning on him slightly. It helped ground him so he was thankful.

**

After a few hours, Will felt like his mind was a little more ordered.

He was still very much angry and upset with Hannibal and the rest of the tribe. However, the negative feelings felt less like they were crushing him. He could breathe a little easier now that he had thought them over.

“How dare he imply that anything about this situation is my choice when I’ve been fighting it from the start,” Will exclaimed. He gently scratched behind Winston’s ears to sooth them both. “I have never wanted any of this but ‘of course we would never force you into anything’,” he mocked with an angry snort.

Shaking his head, Will stood up. He felt like he should probably begin to head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the happiest with this chapter but hopefully everyone else is okay with it. I'm trying to dedicate as much of my time to pushing through the final stretch of this story and getting it done for everyone. I won't promise that updates will be quicker in case I can't keep it but I will promise that I will try harder.


	29. Chapter 29

Hannibal was irritated.

He was frustrated that the progress he had been making with Will may be entirely destroyed by poor word choice. He was frustrated that they had not been able to finish their talk before they were interrupted. He was frustrated that Will refused to accept this. He was just generally frustrated.

However, he was still very much enamoured by Will.

**

Hannibal had calmed considerably since the night before and now the only thing he really wanted was for Will to be happy with him again. However, he had no idea how to make Will pleased with him again, especially after how upset he had been.

Knowing he needed advice, Hannibal went to find Beverly. He hoped she would have something useful for him because she was the only member of his tribe he knew Will considered a friend.

**

By the time he turned up to the training ground, the area was packed full of people from both tribes, and they were all sparring and practicing. It was good to see the tribes were seeming to get along a little better. He hoped that after he was married to Will that relations would improve further but did not want to raise his hopes too far. 

He spotted Beverly and Randall getting ready to fight one another. He swiftly moved over to them before they could start.

Upon seeing him, Beverly’s smile turned into an angry frown. She folded her arms across her chest and raised a disapproving eyebrow at him. “You upset Will,” she growled, upset with him herself. At that moment, all she wanted was to tear her chief limb from limb but she knew she couldn’t. The desire was very much there though.

“Did you speak to him?” Hannibal asked her, knowing she and Will were good friends.

Beverly huffed, looking away from him. “I tried,” she admitted stonily, “but he didn’t want to talk. I fear I pushed him a little too hard in my concern.” Then she turned back to him with a sigh. “I heard after my attempted talk with him from Randall that you were the cause.”

Hannibal leveled an unimpressed look at the man stood beside Beverly. “I see.” He turned his attention to Beverly with an apologetic look. “I did not think he would be upset with you too,” he told her honestly.

Rolling her eyes, Beverly informed him seriously, “I would still be upset with you even if he was talking to me. You upset Will and so you therefore upset me.”

Randall snorted. “She’s been howling about this for the past hour, Chief,” he chimed in. Beverly hissed at him but he simply grinned back. He leaned back against a tree and added, “she said she wanted to fight me and imagine it was you.”

Mildly surprised, Hannibal said, “you must really feel strongly for Will.”

Randall barked out a laugh. “Chief,” he said, not trying very hard to hide his patronising tone, “he’s her favourite person here. She called him fire spirit, remember.”

Beverly nodded. “I certainly like him a lot more than you right now,” she said resolutely.

“Well, I need your help to apologise to him,” Hannibal said.

The fire that had been burning in her eyes vanished. “That’s a start,” she said, tone a lot less accusing and a little more pleased. She stopped frowning at him.

“How do I apologise to him so that he’ll forgive me?” Hannibal asked her.

She raised a brow and said, “you can’t force him to forgive. You can just hope that he sees that you’re sincere in your apology and accepts it.” Then she shook her head. “Honestly, Chief, you should give him time to calm down first.”

“Yeah, he did lash out at Beverly,” Randall agreed, “so he’s likely to lash out at you if you push him.”

Sighing, Hannibal replied, “I need to make it up to him as quickly as possible.”

Randall shrugged. “That’s a good idea. That means I can meet that wolf of his.”

Beverly playfully slapped his shoulder. “That is not the only reason they should make up,” she grumbled at him. She ignored his throaty chuckle and turned to her chief. “Will is my friend and because of you that friendship is in danger,” she said seriously, “so you had better fix it.”

Noting the tone of the woman’s voice, Hannibal icily asked, “is that a threat or a promise?”

Beverly bared her teeth in one of her infamous feral grins.

Then Hannibal was struck by an idea. “Winston!” he exclaimed. The tension that had built between the two vanished.

Randall and Beverly blinked at him in confusion, not sure what he was getting at. They exchanged a look with one another but found no answers so looked back to Hannibal for clarification.

Hannibal rolled his eyes. “The way to apologise to Will is through Winston,” Hannibal told them as though it should have been obvious.

Beverly realised what he was talking about and started to nod in agreement. “Of course!” She turned to Randall, excitedly slapping his arm, and said, “Will loves Winston more than anything so if Hannibal does something for the wolf then he’s sure to forgive him, and therefore the rest of us.”

Nodding, Randall said, “that’s all well and good but stop smacking me.” He grabbed her wrist and turned back to Hannibal who was still stood with them. “Well?” he drawled, “you should probably get started if you still want him to forgive you as soon as possible.”

Beverly looked at him, pausing in her attempts to free her hand, and used her other hand to make a shooing motion at him. “Go!” she urged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rare chapter from Hannibal's point of view!
> 
> I realised that I really loved writing Beverly, especially this slightly more feral version of her, a while back but writing Randall is also really fun. The two of them as feral friends makes me really happy for some reason?? I don't even know.


	30. Chapter 30

It had been a day since his argument with Beverly - two since his argument with Hannibal - and Will needed to be away from everything. Will went to the jungle with Winston to hunt. He felt calmer being just the two of them for a moment.

He pushed all his issues, his frustrations and fears aside to hone his focus on hunting. It was refreshing to forget everything that was wrong and simply hunt alongside his best friend.

**

Will moved as silently as he possibly could through the dense jungle. Beside him, Winston was hunkered down to the ground as he moved with him. The two of them made barely any noise.

Up ahead there was a herd of deer grazing in a clearing. The herd was packed close together except for an older doe grazing a few metres away from the group. Will set his sights on her. He quietly lifted his bow, nocked his arrow and took aim. Breathing in, he readied himself to take the shot.

Then a flock of birds burst from the bushes on the other side of the clearing, squawking and cawing, which startled the herd of deer. Will wanted to take down his deer so let loose his arrow. However, he was too slow. The herd darted away, leaping gracefully even in their startled terror.

“Dammit,” he hissed.

Without another thought, he bolted out of his cover after the deer with Winston hot on his heels. The wolf charged ahead with a snarl.

Will laughed, elated. It had been a long time since he had chased a hunt with his companion. He missed it. He missed how alive and happy it made him feel.

After half an hour of the two of them racing through the woods, Will decided that they would likely not catch up with the herd. They had not been quick enough. He skidded to a stop before he whistled sharply. Winston slowed down and trotted over to Will with a whine.

The wolf was obviously disappointed that they had not managed to successfully chase down their prey. Will understood the feeling, normally he felt the same, but he was still far too energised from the adrenaline flooding his veins.

Sensing Will was not displeased, Winston wagged his tail slightly and rubbed his head against Will’s arm.

“I guess we should try hunting something else,” Will mused as his eyes settled on a rabbit.

**

By midday, Will had taken down five rabbits while Winston had managed to best him by taking down seven. The wolf seemed incredibly pleased with himself that he had managed to hunt so many.

Will grinned at his wolf fondly. “You did good,” he praised and heard Winston yip.

He tied the rabbits into a bundle and slung them over his shoulder as he continued to walk through the jungle. He wasn’t sure if he should hunt some more or head back to the tribe. He looked at the sun and noticed that it would be only a few more hours until sunset. However, Will really did not want to return to the tribe for the moment.

Shrugging, he turned to Winston and said, “let’s have some more fun for a while.” Winston yipped again in agreement.

**

After a long day of stalking and hunting, Will was feeling a little lighter. He laughed as Winston bounded around him in excited circles and threw the wolf a few scraps of meat every now and again.

As they were heading back to the tribe, Will noticed that the sun had started to set. He always thought of the jungle as beautiful but it was especially pretty during the sunset. The fading sun cast the world into varying hues of orange and yellow, and there was a general sense of calm for Will during the sunset.

“I think today has been productive,” Will murmured thoughtfully. He had a bundle of twelve rabbits, two snakes, and had even managed to hunt down a small boar. Winston barked, tail swishing happily.

He got to the entrance to his tribe and sighed. He looked behind him back to the jungle, smiling at the beauty he saw as the sun set, before he turned back and continued back home; back to all the problems he was trying to avoid.


	31. Chapter 31

Once Will was back within the tribe, he started to make his way towards his hut. While on his way he noticed his mother also making her way home. Alana glanced up, feeling eyes on her, and looked straight at Will. Her face lit up in a pleased smile to see him as she beckoned him closer.

Will went easily. Winston trotted along beside him.

“How have you been holding up?” she asked him gently.

Will snorted. “I’ve been managing,” he assured her when he noticed her expression become concerned. He rubbed Winston’s head when the wolf butted at his side. “I needed some time to not think and just feel,” he told her quietly, “so I spent the day hunting with Winston.”

She looked at the bundle he was carrying. “I see,” she noted with a small smile. She patted his arm. “I can see that it’s made you more relaxed. It makes me happy to see you doing better.” She lifted her hand to brush through his wayward curls. For a brief second, Will saw a sadness in her eyes but it was locked tightly away before he could examine it. “I’ve missed seeing you happy,” she whispered.

The two remained quiet the rest of the journey home. Will’s mind turned over his mother’s emotions.

**

The next day Will wanted to do some more hunting.

Although he was still unsure of his mother’s strange turn of emotions, he knew she had been happy to see him so happy and he was more content to hunt.

Winston yipped and barked as he bounded about in excited circles. His tail was wagging in anticipation.

Will had promised they would properly hunt a deer, and he intended to keep that promise. While he was getting ready, he threw chunks of meat from one of yesterday’s kill to Winston.

**

Beverly missed Will.

She knew not to approach him after that first time. She couldn’t push him again. However, she still wanted to make sure he was okay.

“He’s going to realise you’re following him,” a lazy voice drawled from behind her.

Beverly startled, swinging around to face the man with a snarl. “I am not following him,” she refuted irritably. At his unconvinced look, she protested, “I’m just checking in on him!” He still looked like he didn’t believe her so she crossed her arms over her chest. “I’m really not following him,” she grumbled.

He raised a scolding brow. “I’ve known you longer than that,” he stated, though not unkindly.

She scoffed. “Okay, maybe I was following him,” she hissed, “I was only worried about him!”

He raised his hands in an attempt to placate her. “You’re concerned and have good intentions, sure, but he probably won’t see it that way if he catches you,” he pointed out calmly.

It was easy to see the frustration she was feeling. She dropped her hands to her sides with a sigh.

He looked over her shoulder at where Will was feeding chunks of meat to his wolf companion. “You think whatever Chief does for Winston will really get Will to forgive him?” he asked her, genuinely curious for her opinion on the matter.

Slowly, Beverly turned her back to Randall to look at Will. “I sure hope so,” she muttered in response.

Randall noticed her sad expression and huffed out a sigh. The thought of Beverly – strong, unshakeable Beverly – looking that distressed did not sit right with him. He had known her since they were children and he could count on one hand how many times he had seen her genuinely sad.

“He’s your friend,” he reminded her reassuringly, “and friends don’t abandon each other.” He looked at Will again and the way he was interacting with Winston. “Especially friends like him.”

Nodding, some of the tension in Beverly’s posture released. “You’re right.”

“Always am,” he responded with a sharp-toothed grin. He ignored her playful slap to the shoulder and simply grinned wider as he led her away.

**

Will and Winston made it to the jungle and started trying to track down a deer. After so many years hunting side by side, the two were both efficient hunters and it took them barely any time to find a trail to track. They followed the trail easily.

It started to lead them further and further into the jungle. They both remained unconcerned. Will was much too focused on the trail and thrill of the hunt.

**

Suddenly, Winston stopped. Will paused to look at his companion curiously only to notice he was alert and tensed. Will stopped moving entirely, trying to remain as still as he could, as he strained to listen for any signs of what could have caused Winston’s reaction.

There was a rustling in the bushes slightly up ahead.

Memories of the night he nearly died to a wolf flashed in Will’s mind but he fought them back. He had to remain composed. Unsheathing his dagger, Will stalked forwards slowly with Winston alert at his side.  
A deer bolted from the bush, racing towards them, as though it had been spooked. Will didn’t have time to analyse that before he was forced to dive out of the way of the deer. Then he scrabbled to his feet and rushed after it, Winston following along easily.

Eventually, the two took the deer down. Will grinned at Winston who wagged his tail joyfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on writing that Beverly and Randall scene so I honestly have no idea where it came from. I'm just really enjoying writing those two interacting here for some reason xD They're kind of funny to play around with in this universe. Anyway, yeah, I have no idea where that little scene came from but I hope no one minds or even enjoys that little extra thing.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter did not go the way I planned at all but... I'm strangely okay with that? I kind of like this chapter so yay. I just hope everyone else enjoys it too :D

Returning to the tribe with an entire deer, Will felt proud in a way he hadn’t in a while.

He made his way through the tribe while dragging his kill behind him. Winston padded along beside him.

Will knew he and his mother were fine for food for the time being after the amount he and Winston had hunted the previous day. He knew it would be impossible for them to eat all of that and then a whole deer. The chief and his wife, however, would likely appreciate the gesture.

**

Will arrived at their home with the deer and Winston in tow.

They seemed surprised to see him. However, they gave him fond smiles when he offered them the deer.

“I know me and my mother will not eat all of this so I felt you two could have it,” Will explained.

Bella raised a teasing brow. “And you think only us two can eat the whole thing?” she questioned lightly.

“Well, we both know the chief could eat the whole thing on his own,” Will whispered to her. He grinned at the chief’s indignant scolding.

“The cheek,” Chief Crawford scolded good-naturedly. 

Beside him, Bella laughed, shaking her head. She looked at Will before offering a genuine smile. “The gesture is appreciated, Will,” she thanked him.

Will nodded to them both. Then he bid them a good day and headed home.

**

The joy Will received from hunting was starting to wear off.

Unless he was hunting, he was sad. His emotions were still sore from his argument with Hannibal, and the situation in general. He was also just starting to feel really low.

**

After a few more days, Will started to realise to he missed Beverly.

She was the only real friend he had ever known. He had never gotten along with the other village kids – the way their parents felt about him rubbed off on their children. He considered Winston his friend, his best friend in fact, but he knew he had made a friendship with Beverly that he had never really had before.

Instead of going back to her, Will started to spend his time moping around the tribe. He was either walking through the jungle, hunting, down by the river, or hiding away in his hut. The whole time he was upset and annoyed. And alone.

A few days of his moping showed him how much he truly missed interacting with Beverly. He was still angry with Hannibal but he realised he didn’t have to take that out on his friends. However, he wasn’t sure how to fix things now that he had snapped at her, and essentially pushed her away.

**

Down by the river, Will was trying to think of how he could fix things with Beverly. He didn’t want Hannibal to think that he had forgiven him because he apologised to Beverly but he also didn’t want to feel alone without her.

Winston could sense his distress and curled even tighter around him, nudging him with his cold nose.

Smiling slightly, Will rubbed gently over the wolf’s head. “I’m okay,” he assured him.

“You look like hell for someone who’s supposed to be okay,” a familiar voice pointed out.

Will barely restrained an annoyed groan. Without looking away from the beautiful river, Will replied, “hello, Freddie.”

The woman sat beside him without invitation, warily ignoring Winston’s slight growl. She sighed. “Look,” she said suddenly, “I know we don’t like each other.” She ignored Will’s humourless snort and pressed on. “I’ve noticed that recently you have been unbearable to look at.”

“Wow, thank you,” Will replied sarcastically.

Freddie rolled her eyes. “I haven’t finished,” she admonished, as gently as Freddie could manage. “I mean, the constant rain cloud and dark aura surrounding you has been hard for even me to see. You’re absolutely miserable.” She started to wring her hands together, suddenly uncertain of what she was saying. “I’m trying to say,” she mumbled, “that whatever is bothering you can be fixed and you’ll be okay.”

Will froze. He looked up at her for the first time and noticed how she was trying to hide from his gaze behind her wild locks. “Are… are you trying to comfort me?” he asked incredulously.

Freddie huffed, crossing her arms over chest. “Whatever,” she scoffed and started to stand.

Without thinking, Will reached out and grabbed her arm to force her to sit again. She did so cautiously.

“Stay please,” Will pleaded quietly. “I could really use someone.”

He looked over at her and she seemed slightly uncomfortable but he could see that was more from uncertainty. Gently, he scratched behind Winston’s ears and listened to the reassuring sound of the river.

“Thank you,” Will said sincerely. “I appreciate it.”

She dismissed the statement with a derisive sniff. However, he noted the very slight upturn of her lips that she tried to hide.

**

Hannibal knew he needed to do something for Winston so that he could win back Will’s favour. However, he wasn’t entirely decided on what he should do for the wolf. He had been thinking on it for a while now but nothing seemed right to him.

He was walking through the tribe, passing the river, when he noticed Will and Winston and another figure. He paused, squinting at the person. Then he realised who it was sat beside his little wolf.

That rude woman only brought trouble, he knew, but he watched the desperate way Will pulled her back when she tried to leave. He realised that his little wolf was lonely in his anger, and he felt a strange feeling occur in his chest which he pushed away.

As long as he made things up to Will, he knew everything would go back to progressing nicely.

**

For the most part, Will and Freddie remained silent as they sat beside one another. The silence should have been awkward but it was strangely comfortable.

“I’m sorry, you know,” Will said conversationally.

Freddie blinked, glancing at him.

“I know it was wrong to fight you the way I did,” Will told her. “That bite I gave you was pretty nasty.” He shuddered, remembering that day. He tried to ignore some of the other feelings that day brought him, and instead focused on the guilt he had felt afterwards. “I’m sorry for what I did that day, and I’m sorry I never apologised to you before.”

“I still have a scar, you know,” she told him with a casual shrug. She pulled her hair back from the side of her neck and turned so he could look at the junction where her shoulder met her neck. As she said, there was faint scars from where he had embedded his teeth. “It hurt for a long time but as the scars faded so did my anger,” she commented.

Will digested that information. He looked at her, really looked, and for the first time saw her for who she really was – a stupid child that had been raised with the tribe’s hate but had grown into a woman that was trying to right certain wrongs, albeit awkwardly. He felt that given time, like Freddie’s physical scars, Will’s emotional ones could fade and maybe one day heal.

**

Moving on from the river, Hannibal continued to think on what he could possibly do for Winston. He wondered what the wolf needed when Will ensured he had whatever he needed. Then he was hit by an idea and he grinned.

**

“I’m sorry too,” Freddie told him seriously. “I said some horrible things that day. I said some horrible things the whole of your life.”

Nodding, Will listened to her apology patiently.

“It was cruel and thoughtless,” Freddie continued with a frown. “I was mean and I deserved that bite. It taught me a lot.”

“I can’t bite you every time you’re being mean,” Will joked, “there would only be bitemarks left of you.”

She snorted, pushing him gently. “Yeah, yeah, I get it,” she replied, “I was a horrible child.”

“Just a child?” Will teased, laughing when she rolled her eyes and pushed him harder. A moment later, she joined him in laughter.

It may not have been Hannibal or the Lecter tribe but Will felt a weight he had carried since childhood lift. He could vividly remember the desire to see Freddie bleed, to see her hurt as bad as he did, but now he felt like one of his scars was on the way to fading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned this chapter didn't go the way I planned and I mean that. I'm not overly fond of Freddie in the show. I like a lot of the lines she has (she literally says "how was my funeral" like damn) but I just don't really like her. Honestly, I was happy when Will "killed" her and upset when it was revealed to be a trick. So, reflecting my dislike for her, I had planned when I started writing this story for Freddie to remain an antagonist for Will and to create more problems before ultimately having a bad end. But then I just started writing a lonely, sad Will and Freddie appeared and for once was nice and I just went with it? No idea how the Freddie moments in this chapter happened but they did? And I'm happy with them? It also helps that Will feels at least a little less weighed down by how much crap I put him through.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, I hope people enjoyed this chapter and stick with me :) I'm working really hard to get more chapters done!


	33. Chapter 33

Will wanted his friendship with Beverly back.

He really, really wanted to talk to her again and have that easy friendship she had mentioned. He just wasn’t sure she would feel the same after the way he had snapped at her. He felt guilty about it but he had told her to drop it and leave him alone. Either way, he wanted her friendship back. 

He decided that he would try to apologise to Beverly and see if he could rekindle their friendship. Before he could leave the hut, Alana ambushed him with a bright smile.

“Would you spend today with me?” she asked sweetly.

Will wanted to talk to Beverly as soon as he could to fix things. He knew he should apologise for how he had behaved. However, he had not spent a day with his mother in a long time and he missed it. Will thought that Beverly would still be around tomorrow for him to apologise to, and so he nodded to his mother.

She clapped her hands together, her smile growing wider, and said, “wonderful!”

They looked over at Winston who was asleep curled up on Will’s furs. They decided it would be nice for the wolf to get more rest. Besides, they both knew Winston was capable of easily finding Will if he wanted to.

**

Finally decided on what he wanted to do for Winston, Hannibal realised he had to find Alana if he wanted his project to be successful. He needed access to Will’s hut, and the only person other than Will that had that was Alana.

However, she proved impossible to find. After a long time of searching, Hannibal decided he could always find her tomorrow – one more day wouldn’t hurt his plans.

**

The two of them were busy berry picking in the jungle.

Will remembered doing this with his mother when he was younger, and smiled. He used to really enjoy whenever she would lift him onto her shoulders so he could reach the best fruits in the trees.

“We haven’t done this in so long,” Alana lamented.

Guiltily, Will knew he had neglected spending time with his mother recently. He was either spending his time alone hunting, training with Beverly, or with Hannibal. Although he no longer spent time with Beverly or Hannibal, he had still not spent very much time with his mother recently since he had mostly spent his time by himself sulking.

Without warning, he walked over to her and embraced her tightly. “I’m sorry, mother,” he apologised softly, “I love you.”

Alana blinked back tears and pulled him close. “Silly,” she scolded, “you have nothing to apologise for!” She hugged him tighter to her chest. “If anyone should be apologising it should be me,” she told him sadly.

Will moved back from the embrace and stared at her in surprise. “What are you sorry for?” he asked, confused.

Alana sniffled slightly, obviously distressed. “I should have fought harder for you,” she snivelled. “I should have opposed the chief more about your marriage to Chief Lecter. I tried, please know that I did. I should have tried harder though!” She could no longer hold her tears back and they trickled down her cheeks. “Please, Will, my son, don’t hate me,” she sobbed, gripping his hands in hers tightly.

Squeezing her hands back, Will shook his head and told her honestly, “I could never hate you, mother.”

He guided her to a fallen log to sit down.

She tried to compose herself. She hated showing this side of herself, especially Will who she felt she had to be strong for. She managed a watery smile for him which he returned.

“I don’t blame you,” Will assured her gently. “I know that if you had fought too hard you could have gotten in trouble with the chief.”

She shook her head. “I still should have fought harder.”

“But you did fight for me,” Will reminded her. He squeezed her hands, hoping to reassure her.

“I was the first to know it was going to be you – Chief Crawford told me personally so that it would not be a shock. It was still a hell of a shock.” She frowned, looking annoyed, before she continued. “I tried to convince him to choose someone else, anyone else. He told me that there was no way it could be anyone else.”

“What does that mean?” Will interrupted.

“I’m not sure but to me it seemed like Chief Lecter had chosen you specifically,” Alana replied. “I have no idea why – you two had never met before.”

Will could see it was something that had been troubling her for a long time. It troubled him too. He made a mental note to analyse that peculiar line of thought later.

“I didn’t give up then though,” Alana continued, “I tried to fight him on it more. Then he told me that if I continued to question his judgement in such a disrespectful way and continued being defiant that he would punish me.” There were few punishments in the Crawford tribe – fewer actually being harsh – but the more serious ones were not something anyone would want. Alana sounded bitter as she said, “he said he would banish me from the tribe and their territory. I knew that meant I would be thrown to the jungle while you would remain within the tribe, and still be married off.”

Will felt angry at the thought. “He couldn’t have made you leave without me!”

Alana sighed. “I never would have willingly gone without you but against an entire tribe there would be nothing I could physically do.”

Will tried to think of the man who had helped raise him, and how close he had always seemed with his mother. It was hard to imagine Chief Crawford doing anything to truly hurt him or his mother. “He wouldn’t have gone through with it though,” Will thought aloud, still angry but less with his certainty that it would have been nothing more than a bluff. “He respects you and your judgement too much,” Will told her seriously, then said, “besides, Bella would never have allowed him to send her closest friend away.”

“I don’t know if he truly would have done it or not – I was too shocked at the mere suggestion he would do so to really think if it was a lie,” Alana admitted. “I did consider running,” she said. “I thought about just grabbing you and making another life somewhere else.” She rolled her eyes skyward, watching a flock of birds fly overhead, and confessed in a whisper, “but I was too afraid they would catch us and you would be taken from me.” She sounded tired and ashamed. “Sometimes, especially when I see how upset you are, I wonder if it would have been better to take that chance.”

Will imagined it for a moment. He thought of himself back then; how he likely would have slowed his mother down without meaning to; probably would have demanded they bring a wolf-pup Winston with them. He doubted they would have made it far without being caught by something.

“I don’t blame you,” he told her sincerely. “That must have been a difficult choice.”

Alana shook her head, sighing wearily again. “I chose the selfish choice in the end.”

“You did the best you could in a bad situation,” Will assured her. Then he repeated firmly, “I don’t blame you.”

They sat silently beside each other for a while, simply gripping each other’s hands tightly. It was a lot for Will to digest but it had been good for Alana to finally confess all she had been bottling up.

“I love you,” she told him. Smiling, she reached a hand up to gently stroke through his curls. “I have loved you since the day I found you.”

Will leaned into her touch and smiled back at her. “Tell me that story again,” he implored. He remembered the way she told the story off by heart by now – it had been his favourite as a child – but he still liked hearing it. And, he knew, they could both use something much lighter for the moment.

They both got more comfortable on the log they were sitting on, berry duties long forgotten, and   
reminisced.

**

Eventually, the two of them had spent most of the day actually talking instead of working. However, neither were overly bothered by this.

They headed home with the berries they had managed to collect. Winston bounded out of the hut, tail wagging in his happiness to see them, and Will chuckled.

“I enjoyed today. We should do it again sometime,” Will said. He looked up from giving Winston attention to see the joy on his mother’s face at that.

“I’d like that,” she told him.

Will offered a pleased smile. She smiled back. Winston butted Will’s hip with his head in a silent demand for more attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad I've managed to get decently far ahead in writing these chapters because I know in the next couple of months I'm not going to know when I'm next going to get to write. I'm going to try my best still though!


End file.
